Le tombeau des lucioles
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: «Trois jours, aussi merveilleux qu'ils aient pu être, est ce que cela peut suffire pour rattraper dix longues années?»
1. Prologue

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Prologue

J'imagine que je devrais dire que c'est arrivé au cours d'une des pires journées de ma vie… Une de ses magnifiques journées où tout ce que vous souhaitez qu'il ne vous arrive pas prend un malin plaisir à se produire malgré tout vos espoirs…Une de ses journées où lorsque vous croyez avoir touché le fond, l'événement qui se produit l'instant d'après se fait une joie de vous démontrer que vous pouviez encore vous enfoncez un peu plus dans la déchéance… Nous avons tous vécu ce genre de journées au moins une fois dans notre vie… Dans ces moments là, on se dit toujours que ça n'arrive jamais qu'à nous, mais il faut quand même se rendre à l'évidence, tout le monde, sans la moindre exception, finit par en être victime… Si ce n'est pas encore votre cas, ne vous réjouissez pas en pensant que la vie vous a oublié, c'est une comptable infaillible, si elle ne vous a pas encore réclamé la facture, elle le fera tôt ou tard, sans oublier d'y rajouter les intérêts pour le retard de paiement… Aucune fraude n'est possible avec elle.

Oh et il y a aussi autre chose qu'il vaut mieux savoir, c'est également quelqu'un d'insatiable qui prend un malin plaisir à vous pressurer comme un citron… Donc si ce genre de journées a constitué l'essentiel de votre vie, ne vous réjouissez pas non plus en espérant que le reste de votre existence ne pourra que s'améliorer en compensation… Si vous croyez que la vie est quelqu'un d'équitable… Oh ça, pour chaque moment de joie, aussi court soit-il, qu'elle vous offre, elle n'oubliera jamais de vous réclamer quelques heures de souffrances en compensation, mais si vous espérez que la réciproque soit vraie…

Vous me trouvez cynique ? Vous n'avez sans doute pas tout à fait tort, beaucoup d'autres personnes ont le même avis, moi y compris, bien que je préfère me considérer comme quelqu'un de réaliste…

Et vu ce que m'a offert la vie jusque là, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de penser que c'est le deuxième qualificatif qui me correspond le mieux…

Jugez-en vous-même, j'ai perdu mes parents quelques années seulement après ma naissance, quelques années plus tard, j'ai perdu aussi ma sœur qui était la seule personne au monde que je me rappelle avoir vraiment aimé, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je doit vivre dans la quasi certitude que, tôt ou tard, mes chers ex-collègues se feront un plaisir de m'enlever le peu qu'il me reste après que dame fortune ait prélevé son dû pour m'avoir accordé l'immense privilège d'avoir eue la chance de vivre…

Avouez quand même que dans ces circonstances, parvenir à conserver un semblant d'optimisme tiendrait plus de la bêtise que du courage…

C'est sans doute pour ça que je fait tout mon possible pour ne pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit à nouveau. Après tout quand on n'a rien, on n'a rien à perdre, non ?

Enfin, malheureusement entre dire et faire… Malgré tous mes efforts pour l'éviter, j'ai quand même été assez idiote pour ressentir un semblant d'affection pour quelques personnes…

Le vieux scientifique qui m'a recueilli chez lui comme si j'étais ma propre fille, l'imbécile de détective qui m'a promis de me protéger quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver, une petite fille qui me rappelait beaucoup ma sœur, ses deux camarades de classe… Je crois que j'ai fait à peu près le tour… Ah non, j'ai failli oublier quelqu'un dans ma petite liste… La petite amie du détective, qui attend toujours son tendre amour, alors que cela doit faire des mois qu'elle ne lui a plus parlé autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone, et que cette situation risquerait bien de se prolonger encore quelques années… Sauf si je trouve cet antidote au poison responsable de leur séparation… Malheureusement, vu le dernier événement marquant de ma petite vie, je risque d'avoir un certain mal à le concevoir…

Pardon ? De quel événement je veux parler ? Excusez-moi, à force de digresser, je me suis éloignée de l'essentiel…

Je disais donc qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté comme le point d'orgue d'une journée cauchemardesque, bien au contraire, il m'a frappé aussi soudainement qu'un éclair qui aurait déchiré un ciel des plus serein l'instant qui l'a précédé…

Oui vraiment, cette journée s'annonçait marquante, mais dans un sens positif, et dans mon existence, c'est ce genre de journée qui fait figure d'exception…

Le temps était vraiment parfait, la température n'était ni glaciale ni caniculaire, une petite brise agréable flottait dans l'air, le ciel dépourvu du moindre nuage était d'un bleu azur… Bref une journée idéale pour commencer l'été.

La totalité des personnes qui avait réussi à se ménager une place dans mon cœur avait prévu de se réunir pour une après-midi au parc. Et bien évidemment, j'étais conviée moi aussi… D'ordinaire, je suis loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de perdre une précieuse journée de façon aussi futile, mais curieusement ce jour là, je me sentais heureuse de le faire…

Je ne peux même pas dire qu'il y a eu des signes avant-coureurs qui auraient pu me prévenir que ce bonheur ne durerait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas durer et que je n'aie pas su y prêter attention à temps… Non vraiment, rien n'annonçait ce qui allait suivre.

Pas un seul chat noir n'a croisé ma route, il y avait bien quelques oiseaux qui planait dans le ciel, mais pas un seul corbeau pour me lancer un croassement lugubre en signe d'avertissement… Non pas que je soit superstitieuse, je fais très attention à me lever du pied gauche, au sens propre comme au figuré, chaque matin, uniquement pour m'amuser à faire un pied de nez, si je peut utiliser cette expression dans ce contexte, à toutes ses croyances stupides auquel la majorité des gens ne peut s'empêcher de croire dur comme fer.

Pourquoi est ce que, dans ce cas, j'essaye absolument de trouver des signes qui auraient pu me servir de présage au malheur qui allait s'abattre sur moi ?

Eh bien, je suis une scientifique, et en tant que tel, j'ai toujours su que chacun des événements qui se produisent dans le monde, aussi insignifiants soient-ils, est la conséquence inévitable et nécessaire de ceux qui l'ont précédé. La vie m'est toujours apparue comme un enchaînement logique d'une rigueur implacable fondé sur le sacro-saint principe de causalité. Il n'y a aucune incertitude dans l'avenir, il n'est que la conséquence logique du passé. S'il peut parfois nous apparaître comme un vaste terrain de jeu pour exercer une liberté que nous nous imaginons, à tort, posséder, une page blanche attendant un texte que nous n'avons pas encore pris la peine d'écrire, c'est uniquement parce que nous ne pouvons pas, ou plutôt parce que nous ne voulons pas connaître le passé qui est en train de déterminer le cours qu'il prendra. Un passé que nous pouvons essayer de nier, ou d'ignorer, mais qui n'en continuera pas moins de diriger le moindre de nos faits et geste jusqu'à notre mort…

Et Kudo qui faisait tout son possible pour me convaincre de ne pas m'enfermer dans le passé au risque d'y perdre mon avenir…

J'ai toujours trouvé, et je continue de trouver ce raisonnement futile. Considérer les choses sous cet angle serait aussi stupide que de refuser de tirer la seule conclusion logique des prémisses que l'on vient de poser.

Mais je me rends compte que je suis encore en train de digresser, on me le pardonnera volontiers quand on en apprendra un peu plus sur ma situation… Du moins je l'espère.

Voyez-vous, j'ai une quantité phénoménale de temps libre, bien plus vaste que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, alors je doit bien la meubler comme je peux.

En temps normal je ne perdrais pas mon temps à me laisser distraire par la moindre pensée qui pourrait m'éloigner du but vers lequel je tends mon esprit, mais comme cette fois ce but est justement de perdre le plus de temps possible… Si vous ne comprenez pas encore où je veux en venir, ce n'est pas très grave, tout vous paraîtra on ne peut plus clair le moment venu.

D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrait m'excuser auprès de qui que ce soit pour mes digressions… Après tout, depuis le début, je n'ai jamais parlé qu'à moi-même. Enfin si ce n'est pas le cas et que quelqu'un m'écoute, qu'il soit gentil de me le faire savoir, je ne demanderais rien de mieux que de ne plus avoir à me contenter d'un interlocuteur imaginaire. Les monologues deviennent très vite ennuyeux vous savez ? Bien sûr que vous le savez puisque vous et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne, mais comme je ne peux plus me payer le luxe du dialogue, je dois bien essayer de m'en contenter…

Mais bon, s'il y a un risque, même infime, que j'ennuie quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, je ferais mieux de passer directement à l'essentiel…

Promis, cette fois, je ne m'en éloignerait plus…Enfin j'essaierais…

Donc nous étions arrivé devant le fameux parc, il n'y avait plus qu'une rue à traverser pour le rejoindre. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'Ayumi et moi n'avions plus qu'une rue à traverser pour aller rejoindre les autres, qui nous attendaient devant la grille du parc.

Pourquoi est ce que nous étions restées en arrière ?

Il y avait quelque chose dont Ayumi voulait absolument me parler, sans que personne d'autre n'entende ce qu'elle voulait me confier, voilà pourquoi nous nous étions mis à l'écart.

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a confié ? Vous êtes bien indiscret dites-moi… Mais bon, je peux bien vous le dire puisque ce n'est pratiquement un secret pour personne…

Notre petite Ayumi était amoureuse de Conan… Je ne vous apprend rien, n'est ce pas ? Il aurait fallu être pratiquement aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Mais ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est qu'elle était persuadée que Conan et moi étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis notre première rencontre et que nous faisions tout notre possible pour le lui cacher. Amusant, n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a qu'une petite fille naïve et romantique comme Ayumi pour imaginer cela… Quoique si on y réfléchit bien, nous lui avions donné toutes les raisons du monde de le penser. Après tout, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous nous étions mis à l'écart pour discuter de l'organisation ou de l'antidote sans qu'elle, ou n'importe qui d'autres de son âge, puisse nous entendre…

C'était loin d'être idiot de considérer que nous le faisions pour nous chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille… On peut même considérer que cette explication était beaucoup plus réaliste que la vérité… Franchement, deux adolescents qui auraient rajeuni de dix ans grâce à un poison expérimental mis au point par une organisation secrète, qui pourrait croire que cela pourrait exister en dehors des bandes dessinées pour gamins que Genta et Mistuhiko essayaient tant de me faire lire ?

De plus, comme j'étais la personne la plus apte à comprendre Conan dans cette école, étant donné que j'étais, non seulement la seule à avoir le même âge que lui, mais également la seule personne de tous son entourage à avoir figurée sur la liste noire du syndicat… Là encore, c'était quand même plus intelligent de nous voir comme deux âmes sœur jouant à l'éternel jeu du « _je t'aime, moi non plus_… »… Et puis à force de fréquenter deux cas désespérés comme Sato et Takagi, on finit par voir ce genre de couple dès que deux personnes manifestent des sentiments un tant soit peu ambigus l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre, et les detective's Boy avaient fréquentés les deux inspecteurs plusieurs mois…

Hum ? S'il y avait une part de vérité derrière les suppositions d'Ayumi ?

Ne soyez pas ridicule, en pratiquement un an, les sentiments de mon imbécile de détective envers celle qui attendait vainement son retour n'ont jamais déviés d'un iota…

Si moi je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, même si c'était à sens unique ?

Je devrais vous exposer ma façon de penser avec une de mes remarques cinglantes pour avoir osé poser ce genre de question, vous savez ?

Enfin, je vais quand même vous répondre de façon sincère… Je n'en sais rien… Oh, je ne nie pas que moi-même, je me sois posé la question alors je ne vais pas vous en vouloir d'avoir fait de même… Mais comme je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse, comment voulez-vous que je vous la donne ?

Mais revenons à cette conversation avec Ayumi ce jour là… Bref, elle me demandait d'être sincère avec elle et de lui dire franchement s'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Conan… Elle m'a même dit qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas et qu'elle serait toujours mon amie même si c'était le cas… C'est touchant, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai même hésité à lui répondre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé afin qu'elle cesse d'avoir de faux espoir vis-à-vis de Conan…

Oh ce n'était pas pour faire une fleur à cet idiot, je préférerais mourir que de lui rendre service… Comment ? Pourtant je l'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises ? Je ne devais pas avoir toute ma tête lorsque je l'ai fait, voilà tout. Donc, je voulais faire croire à Ayumi qu'elle avait vu juste à propos de nous deux, non pas pour aider Conan à ne plus avoir à faire face aux avances de quelqu'un de dix ans plus jeune que lui mais pour l'aider, elle. Que voulez vous ? Cela me faisait mal au coeur de la voir si triste en étant tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments… Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? J'ai aussi un cœur, même si un certain détective de ma connaissance en doute parfois…

Enfin, j'ai fini par lui répondre qu'elle ne s'étais pas totalement trompé et que, même si je ressentait quelque chose vis-à-vis de Conan, il m'avais clairement fait comprendre que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'une amie pour lui. C'était parfaitement faux bien sûr, quoique si, par extraordinaire, j'avais vraiment essayé, les choses se seraient sans doute passés ainsi, mais je pensais qu'Ayumi, en voyant que même moi j'avais dû renoncer à Conan, se déciderait à en faire autant…

Est-ce que ça a marché ? Eh bien en fait… Oui et non, j'allais être amené à m'en rendre compte par la suite mais là, je m'avance un peu…

Sur le coup, Ayumi avait plutôt bien pris la chose… Elle a même essayé de me consoler, la brave petite, cela m'avait beaucoup amusé sur le moment, mais j'ai essayé de le lui cacher, dans la mesure où cela me touchait aussi qu'elle se montre si attentionnée… C'est à ce moment là que…

Je ne sais toujours pas si ce chauffard avait quelques godets de trop dans le nez, s'il s'agissait d'un criminel poursuivi par la police, ce qui expliquerait la rapidité avec laquelle elle est arrivé sur les lieux, ou si mes charmants collègues avaient essayé de ratifier mon licenciement d'une manière un peu plus discrète que d'habitude… Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes retrouvés, elle et moi, sur la trajectoire d'une voiture conduite par quelqu'un qui avait non seulement oublié les limitations de vitesse en ville mais qui, pour couronner le tout, semblait incapable de faire la distinction entre rue et trottoir…

Si j'ai pensé à m'écarter tout de suite de ladite trajectoire, après tout plusieurs mois à fuir l'organisation ont du avoir un impact positif sur mes instincts de survie, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ayumi qui est resté figée à fixer incrédule la mort qui déferlait sur elle à grande vitesse…

Une personne normale serait sûrement restée sur place, immobilisée par la terreur, à regarder impuissante sa meilleure amie mourir devant elle, ensuite elle aurait passé le reste de sa vie à se laisser ronger par la culpabilité pour avoir été incapable de la sauver quand elle en avait eue l'occasion…

Mais voilà, je n'étais pas une personne normale. Je l'ai dit, Ayumi me rappelait cette sœur que j'avais perdu, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas la perdre, elle… Et ceux qui me connaissent savent qu'il m'arrive, dans certaines circonstances, de ne pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à ma propre vie…

Alors, au lieu de rester à l'abri comme j'aurais du le faire, il a fallu que je me précipite sur elle pour la pousser violemment hors de la ligne de mire du véritable char d 'assaut qui s'apprêtait à la broyer comme un vulgaire insecte… J'ai réussi à la sauver mais le petit problème qui se posait à moi, c'est qu'en le faisant, j'avais pris sa place sur la trajectoire de cette maudite guimbarde lancée à toute allure.

On vous a sûrement raconté que lorsque vous vous retrouvez face à la mort, vous voyez instantanément la totalité de votre vie défiler sous vos yeux en un instant… Si je me fie à mon expérience personnelle, ce n'est qu'une légende… Le film de ma vie ne s'est pas rembobiné en un éclair pour être ensuite passé en avance rapide devant moi, non… Il a continué de suivre son cours habituel, mais par contre la dernière séquence a mis un temps infini à se dérouler… Comme si quelqu'un avait enclenché le ralenti pour mieux prêter attention à chaque détail de la scène… Ce qui fait que, même si je n'avais plus le temps de me mettre hors de portée de cette voiture qui s'apprêtait à faucher une petite fille moins innocente qu'elle n'en avait l'air, elle a tout de même mis des heures à parcourir les deux malheureux mètres qui la séparaient de sa cible…

Je devrais dire que j'ai ressenti une terreur inimaginable à ce moment là mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Non vraiment, ce n'est pas de la fanfaronnade, j'ai vraiment cessé d'éprouver la moindre peur dès l'instant où j'ai su qu'Ayumi ne mourrait pas ce jour là… Peut-être que je n'ai pas eue le temps d'avoir peur…

Ou alors… Bah la peur est un instinct de survie, donc à partir du moment où la mort se présente comme quelque chose d'inévitable, il est possible que l'organisme se décide à couper tous les signaux d'alarme plutôt que de les laisser résonner en vain… Ou peut-être encore que les impulsions électriques, ces infatigables petits messagers qui parcourent nos neurones pour transmettre les informations que nos organes leur envoient, se sont décidé à faire la grève à ce moment là… On peut les comprendre, vous seriez motivé si on vous demandait de signaler au directeur de votre entreprise que sa compagnie a fait faillite ? Je pense que non, n'est ce pas? Après tout, a quoi bon être zélé puisqu'il ne vous payera plus pour ça ? Et à quoi bon avoir peur puisqu'il ne peut même plus menacer de vous envoyer à la rue pour votre incompétence ?

Toujours est-il que, quel qu'en soit la raison, je n'aie ressenti aucune crainte… Je crois même que j'ai adressé un sourire béat à cette voiture juste avant qu'elle ne me percute…

C'est ironique quand on y pense, non ? Les derniers mois de ma vie je n'ai cessé d'être dévorée par la peur à l'idée que je pourrais faire face à la mort du jour au lendemain, et quand elle arrive enfin…

Quel fût ma dernière pensée à ce moment là ?

Je pourrais mentir et vous dire qu'elle a été pour ma sœur, que j'allais rejoindre dans un instant, ou pour Ayumi, que je venait de sauver, je pourrais dire aussi qu'à ce moment là, j'aie pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour un détective idiot et que j'ai regretté de ne pas les lui avoir avoué plus tôt…

Mais non, ce ne fut pas quelque chose d'aussi touchant… A ce moment là, je me suis mis à penser que si j'étais l'un des personnage d'une des bandes dessinées d'Ayumi, le héros viendrait forcement me sauver au tout dernier moment… Forcement juste avant l'instant fatidique, histoire de ménager le suspens…

Je me suis tourné vers Conan à ce moment là et, effectivement, il était en train de se précipiter vers moi, la distance entre nous ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre, donc il y avait encore une chance, même infime, pour qu'il me sauve…

Mais tu n'as jamais été un héros de bande dessinée, ni même un héros tout court, Kudo… Je crois que c'est la dernière chose qu'il a dû lire dans mon regard…

_« Est-ce que je n'ai pas cessé de te le répéter ? Tu n'es pas un héros, tu ne pourras pas me protéger quoiqu'il arrive, comme tu me l'avais promis… Alors, Kudo, est ce que je n'avais pas raison de le penser ? »_

J'imagine que j'ai dû lui adresser un dernier sourire sarcastique à ce moment là… Juste avant que cette voiture ne vienne confirmer mes pensées…

Voilà le dernier sentiment que j'ai dû ressentir avant que la mort ne me frappe de plein fouet, la satisfaction d'avoir eue le dernier mot…

Est-ce que je n'avais pas raison de considérer que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de cynique mais de réaliste ?

Dommage que je n'ai pas vu ta tête à ce moment là, Kudo, cela m'aurait donné une dernière occasion de m'amuser à tes dépens… Mais malheureusement à cet instant, j'ai eue du mal à prêter attention à autre chose qu'à cette voiture qui venait de s'encastrer dans un innocent lampadaire…Une victime de plus des accidents de la route, paix à sa pauvre carcasse métallique… J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi, pauvre petit luminaire, nul n'est mieux placé que toi pour le savoir… Après tout, tu connaissais beaucoup de gens qui se serait interposé entre toi et cette voiture, au point de connaître le même sort qu'une pauvre noisette prise entre les deux extrémités métallique de l'instrument de torture que la gourmandise pousse un nombre incalculable de personne à utiliser ?

Lorsque ce chauffard s'est suffisamment remis de ses émotions pour enclencher la marche arrière et dégager son véhicule encastré dans ce lampadaire, ayant ainsi la bonté de libérer le pauvre petit corps déchiquetés de son autre victime, pour qu'il puisse tranquillement s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit flasque, je ne ressentais même plus la douleur qui m'avait déchiré l'instant d'avant…

Je ne la ressentais toujours pas quand j'ai vu Conan se pencher vers moi… Pauvre petit, tu aurais bien voulu me prendre dans tes bras mais tu avais encore suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour ne pas le faire… Après tout, cela aurait pu aggraver mes blessures… A moins que ce ne soit pour éviter de salir tes vêtements avec mon sang ? Non, c'est ce que j'aurais pensé moi, si je m'étais trouvé à ta place… Les bons sentiments ont toujours été plus développés chez toi que ton sens de l'esthétique…

Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire Kudo ? Navré, mais mon univers sonore vient d'être envahi par un bourdonnement diffus qui m'empêche de faire la moindre distinctions entre les sons qui parviennent à mon oreille…

Oh je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer en me fixant avec ce regard de chien battu, j'aurais voulu que la dernière chose que je vois avant de mourir soit un peu moins déprimante…

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu te dire… j'aurais aussi voulu te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute… J'ai même voulu te remercier de ces derniers mois que j'ai passés en ta compagnie… Malheureusement, pour toi comme pour moi, respirer m'était aussi difficile que d'essayer d'aspirer du béton frais avec une paille alors essayer de parler… Et si je me fie à la sensation d'un liquide chaud et poisseux en train de s'écouler au fond de ma gorge, ainsi qu'à la sensation désagréable de sentir de l'air frais s'y engouffrer, en empruntant une voie différente de celle qu'il est censé prendre pour cela, je crois bien que je ne suit même plus sûre d'avoir encore des cordes vocales pour pouvoir prononcer ces mots…

Désolé, Kudo, il faudra te contenter de déchiffrer mon regard… C'est amusant, une espèce de blancheur immaculée est en train de te submerger, Kudo… Il s'est mis à neiger en plein été ? Non, je ne pense pas… Cette espèce de brouillard ne doit pas être visible à quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

Tiens, je ne te vois plus, le spectacle était trop insupportable pour toi ? Quel petite nature !

Après tout, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de voir pire dans ta vie avec tous ces meurtres… Allez, je vais essayer d'être moins cynique pour une fois et me dire que tu es parti chercher du secours… Ou alors tu empêches Ayumi de contempler sa meilleure amie dans cet état ?

Oh mais qui est en train de se pencher vers moi ? C'est toi Akemi? Ils t'ont laissé venir me chercher en personne ? C'est bien aimable à eux…

Ah non, je me suis trompé, c'est Ran qui est en train de se pencher vers moi… Qu'est ce qu'elle en train de me dire ? Navré mais je suis devenu un peu dure d'oreille ses dernier instants, il faudrait que tu te penche un peu plus pour que je te comprenne…

Ah mais c'est ce que tu es en train de faire si je ne me trompe pas… Comment ? Ne surtout pas fermer les yeux ? Essayer de tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours que Conan vient d'aller chercher ? Décidément cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez tombé amoureux l'un de l'autres… Vous partagez cette fâcheuse tendance à empêcher les gens de mourir quand ils en ont envie… Mais parfois c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse leur arriver, quand est ce que vous arriverez à le comprendre ?

Hum ? On dirait que je suis dans une ambulance… Comment les secours ont-ils faits pour arriver si vite ? J'ai dû m'évanouir avant leur arrivée…

Et bien sûr, tu es encore là Ran… Ils t'ont laissé venir avec moi… Oh arrête de pleurer, tu me rappelles ma grande sœur quand tu fais ça…

Tiens, je ne te vois plus… Qui est ce qui est en train de se pencher vers moi ? Hum si j'en juge à sa tenue, ce doit être un chirurgien… Oh et il n'est pas seul… J'ai dû m'évanouir une seconde fois quand ils m'ont conduite dans la salle d'opération…

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vrombissement que j'arrive à entendre malgré ce maudit bourdonnement ? Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est une scie sternale qu'il tient en main… Oh vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à oublier que la plupart des gens n'ont jamais eu à disséquer des cadavres d'infortunés ayant servi de cobaye à une toxine expérimentale… Eh bien essayez d'imaginer une espèce de scie circulaire, un peu comme celle que les bouchers utilisent pour découper leurs énormes carcasses de viandes… Vous y arrivez ?

Bien alors essayez maintenant d'imaginer que quelqu'un est en train d'en brandir une au dessus de vous… Je devrait avoir peur mais bizarrement, là encore je ne ressens plus rien… Cela doit venir de la quantité phénoménale de morphine qu'ils ont du m'injecter… Preuve supplémentaire que les émotions ne sont que le produit de nos hormones, qu'on s'amuse à perturber un peu l'équilibre chimique de l'organisme et elles s'évanouissent comme par enchantement… Hum ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette sensation de flottement ? Est-ce que mon âme, si légère, est en train de se détacher de ce corps devenu soudain si lourd ? Non, ce doit être un effet secondaire de la morphine… Tout comme cette tendance à voir les choses de manière trop poétiques…

Bon, quand est ce que je vais enfin perdre conscience ? Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur, je vous aie déjà dit que non… Je ne pense pas non plus que je puisse encore ressentir la moindre souffrance dans mon état… C'est juste que la vision de voir quelqu'un s'amuser à m'ouvrir comme une dinde de noël est un spectacle dont je me passerais bien volontiers… Ah mais on dirait que… Ca y est, le blanc immaculé commence à laisser la place à un noir d'encre…

Splendide, je vais enfin pouvoir sombrer dans le sommeil… Un bienheureux sommeil sans rêves…


	2. I : Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Première partie : Une nuit noire…

Chapitre 1

Tiens, vous êtes encore là depuis notre dernière conversation ?

Pardon ? C'est à vous de vous étonner du fait que, moi, je sois encore là ? Vous vous imaginiez que c'était le dernier jour de ma vie que je vous racontais et que cette petite fille avait fini par mourir sur cette table d'opération ?

Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui vous parle, je ne suis pas morte ce jour là… Quoique…

Suit-je morte ou vivante à l'heure où je vous parle ? C'est une question intéressante, est-ce vous voudriez essayer d'y répondre ?

Allez, il n'y a que deux réponses possibles, vous n'avez qu'une chance sur deux de vous tromper.

Alors d'après vous je suit encore vivante, sinon je ne pourrais pas vous parler ?

Désolé, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Donc je suis morte ?

Non ce n'est pas la bonne réponse non plus, je vous aie menti quand je vous aie dit qu'il n'y avait que deux réponses possibles…

Alors si je ne suit ni morte, ni vivante, qu'est ce que je suis devenu ce jour là ?

N'ayez pas peur, je vais vous raconter la suite de ce qui s'est passé et vous comprendrez de vous même.

Donc je vous aie quitté au moment où ma pauvre petite conscience s'enfonçait dans une nuit noire, loin de ce corps déchiqueté où elle était emprisonnée…

Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux à ce moment là, je ne pensais pas que ce serait pour les rouvrir un jour, mais pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé… Qu'est ce que j'ai vu quand je les aie rouvert?

Eh bien, les visages désespérés de mes proches… Ils étaient tous là, sans exception…

Ayumi, Conan, Ran, le professeur, Genta, Mitsuhiko, ils étaient tous à mon chevet avec le docteur Araide.

Au début j'avais cru que je devais en conclure que j'avais finalement survécu à cet accident, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas…

J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Conan était penché vers moi, il aurait dû savoir que j'étais réveillée et pourtant, il ne me disait pas un mot… Est-ce qu'il se sentait trop coupable pour m'adresser la parole ? Et puis après j'ai entendu la question naïve d'Ayumi au médecin…

« Mais elle a ouvert les yeux… Elle est en train de nous regarder là… Alors que vous disiez… »

« Ce n'était qu'un simple réflexe… Cela peut donner l'illusion que sa conscience est en éveil mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas… »

Je dois quand même préciser, pour la défense de ce brave docteur, qu'il avait l'air sincèrement désolé lorsqu'il a affirmé ça à une petite fille incrédule… Il a même pris la peine de formuler son triste diagnostic en termes plus compréhensible pour elle.

« Ton amie est encore endormie Ayumi et nous ne savons pas encore si elle se réveillera un jour… »

Félicitation docteur, je n'ai jamais entendu un plus bel euphémisme pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un que l'une de ses amie venait de devenir un légume. Et je dois aussi féliciter vos collègues qui se sont démenés pour transformer ce qui aurait pu être un magnifique cadavre en spécimen potager…

Oh, je ne l'avais pas compris immédiatement certes, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de finir par le faire…

« Mais elle n'est pas morte, hein ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle n'était pas morte ! »

« Non, Ayumi…Ton amie est…vivante… »

Ah ça oui, elle est parfaitement vivante, pour peu qu'on maintienne son assistance respiratoire sous tension… Dis merci aux médecins, Ayumi, ils auraient pu laisser tranquillement ton amie mourir mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas que tu sois triste de ne plus la voir, alors ils ont accompli un vrai miracle… Ils ont maintenu en vie une morte.

C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ? Au lieu d'avoir à apporter des fleurs sur ma tombe, tu auras juste à les déposer au chevet de ce lit d'hôpital.

« Mais on ne peut pas dormir les yeux ouvert ! J'ai essayé de le faire en classe, ça n'a jamais marché ! »

Ah ce brave Genta… Sa question est aussi stupide que touchante…

« Même si ses yeux sont ouvert, elle ne voit absolument rien… Je peux te promettre que ton amie est endormie et qu'elle ne nous entend pas… »

Avant cet accident docteur, j'aurais acquiescé à votre diagnostic mais à présent, je suis dans l'obligation de vous contredire.

« Vous mentez ! Allez Haibara, dis leur que tu peut nous entendre ! »

Mitsuhiko… Toujours aussi gentil… J'aurais bien aimé bien te dire que tu avais parfaitement raison mais malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts pour ça, je n'aie pas réussi à desserrer mes lèvres… Et croit moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Mais si tu pouvais être aussi assez gentil pour arrêter de me secouer comme un prunier, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Ah Conan vient enfin de te décider à arrêter… Merci, Kudo…

Mon pauvre, je dois vraiment faire peine à voir pour que tu me regarde de cette façon… Mais je te comprends tu sait…

Cela ne doit vraiment pas être agréable de voir ta meilleure ennemie te fixer avec les mêmes yeux vides qu'un hareng saur à l'étalage d'un poissonnier. Décidément, tu ne seras jamais vraiment capable de dissimuler tes sentiments, je peux lire sur ton visage comme si c'était un livre grand ouvert… Là tu es en train de me supplier de me tourner vers toi pour te décocher une de mes remarques sarcastiques… Maintenant tu es en train de penser que tu n'aurais jamais cru un jour avoir envie de les entendre… Si je suis contente de le savoir ? Pour répondre à ta question silencieuse, Kudo, Oui… Mais je le serais encore plus si je pouvais te le dire…

Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Pourquoi tends-tu la main vers mon visage ? Pour me caresser les cheveux ?

Non bien sûr, comment puis-je être aussi naïve ? Tu veux me fermer les yeux puisque je n'en suis plus capable moi-même… Tu ne peux plus supporter ce regard vide de toute expression mais qui n'en semble pas moins lourd de reproches à tes yeux… Mais tu hésites… C'est aux morts qu'on ferme les yeux et tu ne peux pas encore admettre que je le sois, n'est ce pas ?

Ah, tu viens enfin de te décider à le faire… Et maintenant tu te penches vers moi, même si je ne peux plus te voir, je sens quand même ton souffle sur mon oreille alors que tu es en train d'y murmurer quelque chose.

« Bonne nuit, Ai… »

Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom mais merci quand même de ta si délicate attention, Kudo… Merci d'avoir définitivement coupé l'un des deux derniers liens qui me maintenait au monde extérieur… Merci de m'avoir condamné à une nuit noire qui ne cesseras plus jamais…

Tu ne changeras jamais, Kudo, il faudra toujours que tu continues de faire souffrir celle que tu essayes d'aider, en croyant sincèrement faire preuve de gentillesse à son égard…

Bon eh bien maintenant, je suppose que vous avez enfin compris ma situation… Alors à votre avis, suis-je morte ou vivante ?

Je suit vivante puisque j'ai encore conscience de moi-même et de ce qui m'entoure, même si ce n'est qu'en partie ?

Bon… Mais je suis prisonnier d'un corps que je ne peux plus mouvoir, je ne peux même plus remuer un orteil ni prononcer un seul mot, et si l'on coupe les appareils auquel je suis branchée, je ne pourrais même plus respirer…

Alors expliquez moi en quoi les choses seraient différentes si j'étais vraiment morte ce jour là ?

Je ne serais même plus capable de penser et de réfléchir comme je suis en train de le faire ?

Qu'en savez-vous ? La totalité des médecins du monde entier est persuadé qu'une personne plongée dans le coma n'a aucune activité consciente, or je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas, alors qu'est ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas la même chose avec les cadavres authentiques ?

Voilà qui ne serait pas sans donner une quantité effroyable de remords aux médecins légistes de tous les pays… Il y avait encore un reliquat de conscience attaché à ces tas de chair inertes qu'ils ont tranquillement dépecés lors de leurs autopsies…

Et je ne parle même pas des croques morts… S'ils savaient que tous ces corps qu'ils ont sciemment rangés dans des boites hermétiques avant de les enterrer étaient encore conscients… Comment réagiraient-ils en découvrant qu'ils ont condamné une quantité terrifiante de personne à contempler une paroi pourrissante de planche pour l'éternité ?

Et l'on raconte que ce sont les esprits des personnes dépourvus de sépulture qui errent sans trouver le repos éternel… Alors qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit l'inverse qui soit vrai… Dans ce cas, je ne devrais plus me sentir coupable d'avoir conçu un poison censé non seulement tuer un être humain en l'espace de quelques secondes mais également provoquer la décomposition quasi-instantanée de son cadavre…

Comment ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Jusqu'à ce jour, aucune des personnes qui est sorti d'une longue période de coma n'a affirmé être resté consciente lorsqu'elle était encore dans cet état ?

Comment je peux expliquer cela ? Non, en effet, je n'aie aucune explication à vous fournir mais cela ne prouve rien.

Après tout, les premières personnes à s'opposer à l'usage du chloroforme comme anesthésiant dans les hôpitaux affirmaient que ce produit chimique rendait un être humain incapable de se mouvoir, mais pas de ressentir la souffrance. Ils affirmaient aussi que l'un des effets secondaires du produit était de faire oublier aux patients les souffrances incommensurables qu'ils avaient vécus sur la table d'opération. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour ceux qui sont restés dans le coma. Je vous le dirais quand j'en sortirais, si j'en sors un jour… Où plutôt, je ne vous dirais rien puisque j'aurais tout oublié…

Oh et puis croyez-moi ou non, j'avoue que ça n'a aucune importance…Les juges de Galilée ont pu continuer de penser ce qu'ils voulaient en matière d'astronomie, la terre n'en a pas moins continuer de tourner…

Dans tous les cas, si la mort correspond vraiment à l'extinction de toute conscience comme je l'ai toujours cru, j'aurais préféré que ces maudits docteurs fassent preuve de moins de zèle ce jour là…

Ingrate, moi ? Ecoutez, essayez de passer, oh allez une seule semaine, couché dans un lit sans ouvrir les yeux ni remuer un doigt et revenez me le dire en face…

Oh j'avoue qu'au début, je ne me plaignais pas… Plus de soucis ni d'obligations envers qui que ce soit… Mais au bout d'une seule journée…

J'ai toujours cru que rien ne pourrait être plus terrifiant que de rencontrer à nouveau mes anciens collègues mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je me trompais… Couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital, j'ai rencontré quelque chose d'infiniment plus effrayant, le vide…

Un vide infini qui demeure toujours même après que vous vous soyez épuisé à le combler de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables… Maintenant, j'ai des raisons supplémentaires de mépriser Kudo. Est ce qu'il a la moindre idée de l'horreur à laquelle il condamne les criminels qu'il envoie en prison ? Rester emprisonné tous les jours sans pouvoir RIEN faire… Quand je pense que certains imbéciles se plaignent du fait que la vie est plus agréable en prison qu'à l'extérieur, et que le contribuable se saigne aux quatre veines pour entretenir des parasites inutiles pour qu'ils se dorlotent à ne rien faire…

Ils devraient essayer de passer ne serait-ce qu'un mois en prison, ces braves bien-pensants… Je suis sûre qu'ils verraient les choses autrement après cela.

J'ai aussi des raisons supplémentaires de me réjouir de n'avoir jamais eue de jouets… Quel destin terrifiant que le leur, vous ne trouvez pas? Car, finalement, ils finissent tous de la même façon, enfermés dans une boite où leur propriétaire les a abandonnés avant de les oublier… Enfermés toutes la journée sans qu'il ne se passe plus la moindre chose…

Maintenant que je sais quel sensation cela peut-être, j'en viens même à éprouver de la compassion pour les jouets d'Ayumi, et on me disait incapable d'éprouver la moindre pitié envers qui que ce soit…

Oh au début, c'était encore supportable, je recevais souvent des visites de la part de mes proches, ils prenaient la peine de me parler, d'évoquer nos souvenirs communs, de me raconter leurs journées… Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s'est écoulé, leurs visites se sont petit à petit espacées… Je les comprends, à quoi bon parler à quelqu'un qui est incapable de vous répondre ? D'ailleurs s'il ne le fait pas, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas vous entendre, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que nous a dit le médecin et nous ne pouvions pas le croire… Le brave homme avait raison…

Bande d'imbéciles…

Si je leur en veux de m'avoir petit à petit abandonné ?

Plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer… J'ai dit que je les comprenais, pas que je les excusais…

Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne peut pas vous répondre qu'il ne vous entend pas… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est incapable de vous exprimer sa gratitude pour ce que vous faites pour lui qu'il n'en éprouve aucune…

Je le leur aie hurlé pourtant… Mais ils ne m'ont pas entendu… Et ils ont fini par partir en me laissant seule…

Comme l'avait fait mes parents avant eux, comme l'avait fait ma sœur avant eux… Ils m'ont tous abandonné…

Je les aie supplié de revenir, je leur aie promis que je serais une gentille petite fille, j'ai promis à Kudo que je lui fabriquerais ce maudit antidote, que je lui dirais tout ce que je sais sur cette maudite organisation… Mais ça n'a pas suffit à les convaincre et ils sont partis quand même…

Certains ont mis plus longtemps que d'autres à le faire, c'est tout…

Le professeur venait tous les jours au début… Lors d'une de ses visites, il m'a même confié qu'il me considérait comme sa propre fille, c'est touchant n'est ce pas? Mais un jour, il m'a dit de me pardonner, qu'il ne pourrait plus venir… Il ne pouvait plus supporter de me voir dans cet état… Alors il s'est penché vers moi, et il a déposé un baiser sur mon front, comme l'aurait fait un grand père avec sa petite fille après lui avoir raconté une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Je n'aie pas pu voir son expression mais j'ai quand même senti ses larmes tomber sur mon visage quand il s'est relevé…

Ensuite, il a refermé la porte de cette chambre derrière moi, comme si c'était le couvercle d'une tombe, il ne l'a plus jamais franchi de nouveau…

Genta et Mitsuhiko venaient me voir tous les jours, après leurs cours, pour me raconter leurs journées, mais au bout d'un moment ils sont venus s'excuser en me disant qu'ils ne pourraient plus le faire… Leurs parents ne voulaient plus qu'ils aillent me voir…

Les parents d'Ayumi ont fait la même chose, mais elle a quand même continué de venir me voir… Je crois que c'était grâce à l'aide de Conan qu'elle parvenait à le faire, en tout cas il était presque toujours avec elle quand elle venait…

Mais même si ses visites n'ont jamais cessé, elles se sont de plus en plus espacé… j'imagine que ses parents avaient commencé à se douter de quelque chose… D'abord j'avais le droit à une visite par jour. Puis ce fût une par semaine. À la fin c'était une par mois…

Le professeur Kobayashi ? Oh je crois qu'au début, elle venait une fois par semaine… Elle continuait de me donner des cours, vous le saviez ? Elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'aie pris trop de retard lorsque je me réveillerais…

Mais au bout d'un an… Elle a fini par décider que le retard était trop important pour qu'elle parvienne à le combler elle-même…

Les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi ? Oui, ils venaient aussi, quand leur travail leur laissait un peu de temps…

Ils m'ont même annoncé leur mariage… Non, je n'ai pas passé un demi-siècle dans le coma, enfin j'espère… A ce que j'ai compris, Takagi a réussi à déclarer sa flamme six mois après mon accident… Evidemment, entre leur vie de couple et leur travail, ils n'ont plus réussis à trouver assez de temps pour venir…

Ran ? Elle venait me voir aussi… Elle m'a même dit que nous pourrions profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de nous rapprocher un peu plus puisque j'avais commencé à m'ouvrir à elle avant cet accident… Elle m'a parlé comme à une petite sœur, elle m'a parlé de cet idiot de détective qu'elle attendait toujours, elle a beaucoup ri en me confiant qu'à une époque elle était persuadée que lui et Conan ne faisaient qu'un, elle m'a aussi parlé de ses parents qu'elle essayait toujours de réconcilier… D'après elle, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'ils n'habitent tous les trois ensemble à nouveaux… Mais elle m'a dit la même chose pendant plusieurs mois d'affilée…

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, je ne me suis pas rapproché d'elle à nouveau pour accepter l'amitié qu'elle m'offrait…

Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas… Mais je n'aie pas pu malgré tout… Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon état actuel ou est-ce parce j'avais toujours aussi peur de me rapprocher des autres ?

Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir…

Toujours est-il qu'elle a fini par renoncer elle aussi et que je ne l'ai plus jamais entendu me parler depuis ce moment là…

Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu mais je crois que je sais ce qu'il ressent maintenant…

Etre prisonnier dans son éternité, à regarder les autres se mouvoir dans cette merveilleuse dimension qu'est le temps, les voir changer petit à petit, évoluer, se transformer, alors que vous êtes vous-même condamné à ne jamais changer de par votre condition…

Ecouter leur prières sans pouvoir cependant y répondre, que ce soit en paroles ou en actes, jusqu'au jour où ils finissent par ne plus croire en vous… Ce jour où votre église s'est transformée en un tombeau où ne règne plus que le silence et la solitude…

Je suis devenu une déesse… Et ce n'est pas la vanité ou l'égocentrisme qui me fait parler, ou plutôt penser, ainsi…

Les dieux existent et c'est une athée qui vous le dit… Ils existent et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils refusent d'écouter vos prières qu'ils ne les entendent pas… Il y a bien une affection qui se cache derrière ce silence…

Tiens mais qui est ce que j'entends ? Qui vient troubler le silence de cette Eglise désespérément vide ? On dirait bien que c'est la dernière de mes ouailles… La seule qui croit encore en moi…

Elle commence par me supplier, par me promettre qu'elle se repentira, qu'elle subira toutes les pénitences que je voudrais bien lui imposer pour expier les péchés qu'elle a commis à mon égard, si cela peut suffire pour entendre le son de ma voix à nouveau…

Evidemment ses prières restent sans réponse… Désolé, Kudo, je partage les souffrances de Dieu, alors j'aie le droit moi aussi de garder le silence, tu ne crois pas ?

Voilà qu'à présent, tu te révoltes, petit mécréant ? Voilà que tu m'accuses de t'avoir abandonné, de fuir de nouveau, de ne penser qu'à moi-même et pas aux souffrances des autres…

Oh la révolte est déjà finie, mon petit infidèle ?

Voilà que tes reproches ont fait place aux larmes… Ainsi toute la colère que tu éprouvais contre toi-même, tu n'as même pas réussi à la retourner contre moi ? C'est pathétique, kudo… Ceci dit, je peux te dire que je sais, par expérience, que ce genre de tuyau d'évacuation, même quand on arrive à s'en servir, n'est jamais efficace bien longtemps…

Au bout d'un moment, le réservoir n'est plus assez grand pour contenir tous tes remords et ils finissent inévitablement par te rejaillir à la figure…

Tu n'as pas été capable de pouvoir contenir les miens, comment pourrais-je absorber les tiens ?

Même si elle ne m'a jamais adressé de reproches, Ayumi pleurait aussi quand elle venait me voir…

Je me suis sacrifié pour la sauver, mais en échange, je lui aie donné la culpabilité pour mes souffrances à porter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Je suis bien ta sœur, Akemi… Et maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens… Et je sais aussi à quel point j'ai continué de te faire souffrir par delà la mort… Pardonne-moi et je pardonnerait aussi à cette petite fille qui vient réclamer une absolution que je suit incapable de lui donner…

De quoi est ce que me parle la seconde autre personne qui n'as pas encore totalement déserté mon Eglise ?

Un mètre c'est une distance bien courte et pourtant tu n'as pas réussi à la franchir ce jour là ?

Ah, tu parles de l'accident… Idiot, si tu avais réussi à la franchir, la seule différence que ça aurait faits c'est que tu aurais partagé cette chambre avec moi…

Non pas qu'un peu de compagnie m'aurait dérangé, mais je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu communiquer dans notre état, et je ne suit pas assez cruelle pour vouloir te faire partager mon enfer…

Si je suis heureuse de t'avoir réduit à un désespoir pareil ? Non, Kudo, je ne le suis pas…

Voilà qu'à présent, tu sers une dernière fois cette main inerte qui a autrefois appartenu à cette personne que tu regrettes tellement… Cette personne à qui tu avais fait une promesse que tu n'as pas pu tenir…

Maintenant, je t'entends fermer la porte de cette chambre… Est-ce que tu la franchiras de nouveau, dis moi ?

Tu peux me détester si tu en as envie, me haïr de toutes tes forces pour ne pas sortir de ce sommeil, mais je t'en prie, reviens me voir pour troubler mon repos…

Il n'est pas aussi heureux que tu le crois, oh non… Et la haine sera toujours préférable au silence… La souffrance est toujours moins douloureuse que l'ennui…

L'enfer n'est pas brûlant, Kudo, il est glacial… Glacial comme seule peut l'être la solitude… La couleur de l'enfer n'est pas celle que j'ai toujours préférée entre toutes… Il n'est pas aussi rouge que le sang, au contraire, il est d'un blanc immaculé, un blanc sans une seule tâche… Il est d'une pureté éclatante… Une pureté terriblement ennuyeuse… Et s'il y a bien une seule chose à laquelle l'être humain ne pourra jamais s'habituer, c'est l'ennui…


	3. I : Chapitre 2

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 2

Oh vous êtes encore là ? Vous, mon interlocuteur imaginaire que j'ai crée de toute pièce, au cours de l'une de ses nombreuses journées d'ennui qui constitue mon quotidien…

Est-ce que mes journées sont toujours aussi vides ? J'aimerais vous dire que non mais… Vous ne me croiriez pas n'est ce pas ?

Comment est ce que je me débrouille pour les remplir ?

Un moment, j'avais essayé de le faire en tentant de concevoir un antidote à l'apotoxine… Je voulais faire ce cadeau à Kudo quand je me réveillerais… Malheureusement, je n'y suis pas parvenu… S'il suffisait de s'en tenir au plan théorique, il y a belle lurette que je l'aurais terminé, mais tôt ou tard, il faut bien passer à la pratique et faire des expériences… Mais cela m'était devenu impossible… Donc j'ai fini par y renoncer.

Désolé, Kudo…

Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire des parties d'échec avec moi-même…

Comment ? C'est impossible de concevoir un échiquier uniquement à partir de son imagination et de retenir la position de toutes les pièces qui sont dessus au fur et à mesure que la partie se déroule ?

Si, si, je vous assure qu'on peut… Vous seriez étonné de ce qu'on finit par pouvoir faire quand son imagination est la seule chose qui vous reste pour agrémenter vos journées, quand c'est la seule chose capable d'apporter des couleurs au milieu d'une nuit noire qui est devenu votre seul horizon…

Enfin bon, de toutes façon, je n'ai pas réussi à me distraire de cette façon…

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, pour qu'une partie d'échec représente un minimum d'intérêt, encore faut-il que vous ne puissiez pas connaître à l'avance ce que va faire votre adversaire… Et je ne suis pas encore arrivé à un stade de folie suffisante pour que vous soyez devenu une personne à part entière… Nos dialogues sont encore des monologues, j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Pourquoi est ce que ma raison s'obstine autant à se maintenir alors qu'elle a toutes les raisons du monde, si je puis dire, de vaciller ? Si mon esprit se scindait enfin en deux, au moins je ne serais plus seule… Je n'arrive pratiquement plus à trouver de la compagnie en me tournant vers le monde extérieur alors tous ce qui me reste à faire c'est de me tourner vers mon monde intérieur… Mais lui aussi est désespérément vide… Hélas, je sais que ma raison est fermement établie et qu'il en faudra plus pour l'ébranler… Pour pouvoir survivre toutes ses années dans le syndicat, j'ai dû laisser mes facultés émotionnelles s'atrophier petit à petit pour pouvoir renforcer la partie rationnelle de ma personnalité, la seule qui soit sorti grandie de toutes ces années de souffrances… Cette scientifique de génie qui a survécu à l'organisation, je sais qu'il en faudra bien plus pour la briser…

Oh mais je sais. C'est bien connu, les fous sont persuadés d'être des personnes tout à fait normales… Voilà où est le problème, puisque je m'efforçais de devenir folle, je continuait à demeurer saine d'esprit. Maintenant je vais donc tout faire pour me persuader que je suis une personne parfaitement équilibré et…

Oh mais j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Se pourrait-il que finalement tout le monde ne m'ait pas oublié ?

Non, le bruit familier d'un chariot suffit à briser mes maigres illusions, ce n'est que la femme de ménage…

Une brave femme, et quelqu'un de remarquablement professionnelle, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de m'adresser la parole. Vous parleriez à l'un des meubles d'une des pièces dont vous devez assurer l'état de propreté si vous étiez à sa place ?

Bien sûr que non, et avec le temps, j'ai fini par faire partie des meubles de cet hôpital…

Les infirmières aussi sont des personnes compétentes et professionnelles… Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée d'oublier de s'occuper de moi, mais il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée de me parler non plus hélas…

Lorsqu'elles essuient un filet de bave qui s'écoule de ma bouche, elles le font avec aussi peu d'émotions que le fait la brave employée en train d'astiquer le sol de la pièce en ce moment…

A une époque, les bruits incessants des appareils respiratoires ne cessaient de résonner dans la pièce… C'était insupportable et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où cela m'a fait souhaiter qu'une panne de courant général s'abatte sur cet hôpital… Mais cela n'est bien sûr jamais arrivé.

Enfin, un beau jour, on a quand même fini par les retirer… Je n'en avais plus besoin. Malheureusement cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je m'étais réveillée… C'est amusant, quand ils étaient là, je souhaitais plus que tout ne plus les entendre et maintenant que mes prières sont exaucées, leur vacarme me manque… je ne peux pas supporter ce silence.

Il n'y a plus rien dans cette pièce pour marquer le temps qui s'écoule à présent… Maintenant j'ai bel et bien l'impression d'avoir été exilée dans un monde éternellement froid et silencieux…

Comme je suis condamnée à avoir les yeux perpétuellement fermés, le jour et la nuit ne peuvent plus me servir de points de repère et comme je suit nourri par intraveineuse, le cycle des repas non plus…

J'ignore si cette femme de ménage effectue son service le matin, l'après-midi ou la nuit… Et bien évidemment, j'ignore depuis combien de temps j'endure ce calvaire… Des années ? Sûrement, mais combien ?

Pardon ? Si je reçois encore des visites ? Eh bien, oui, mais elle se font rares… Très rares. Quelquefois, j'en viens même à me demander si je ne les aie pas imaginé… Est-ce que la folie a enfin commencé ? Ce ne serait pas trop tôt…

Qui vient encore troubler ma solitude ?

Ayumi le fait encore… Elle vient parfois me confier ses rêves, ses déceptions, et ses espoirs… Je n'ai pas vu grandir cette petite fille, mais je l'ai entendu tous me raconter… Elle n'a pas tellement changé pour ce que je peux en juger… Ou si peu… Si peu, mais déjà j'en viens parfois à avoir du mal à la reconnaître encore… Est-ce que tu es partie Ayumi ? Est-ce que tu as abandonné ta grande sœur pour laisser la place à cette jeune fille que je connais de moins en moins ?

Cette jeune fille qui n'a jamais été amoureuse que d'une seule personne, même après toutes ces années… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il se pourrait même que ses sentiments aient fini par être devenus réciproques avec le temps, mais elle hésite encore à faire le dernier pas qui lui permettrait de s'en assurer… Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle est persuadé que Conan a fini par tomber amoureux de moi et qu'elle ne voudrait pas trahir sa meilleure amie… Après tout, il y a encore une chance pour que je me réveille et ce jour là, je serais heureuse de voir mes rêves se réaliser, non ? Alors, elle aussi, va continuer d'attendre que je me réveille… Est-ce que tu m'en veux de m'interposer encore entre vous, Ayumi ? Est-ce que tu continues de me rendre visite parce que tu attends avec impatience le jour où je me serais décidé à mourir pour de bon ? Si j'étais encore sous assistance respiratoire, est ce que ta main s'attarderait maladroitement sur l'interrupteur qui mettrait hors tension ces appareils dont le bruit me manque tellement ?

J'imagine que si tu le faisais, ce serait après m'avoir affirmé que tu veux juste me permettre de reposer enfin en paix… Après tout, tout ce que tu désires c'est que ta meilleure amie trouve enfin le repos auquel elle aspire tant, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est ce que tu m'aurais dit, mais est ce que tu l'aurais vraiment pensé ? Est-ce que tes motivations auraient vraiment été aussi altruistes, hein Ayumi ?

Vous me trouvez cynique pour aller jusqu'à soupçonner ma seule amie, cette petite luciole qui continue encore d'éclairer ma nuit noire même après tous ce temps ?

Soyons clair, je n'aurais jamais prêté des sentiments aussi abjects à cette petite fille que j'ai connu et qui m'a offert son amitié, mais je ne connais pas cette jeune fille qu'elle est devenue, et je ne sais pas si je le veux…

Ayumi m'a offert son affection en toute innocence mais celle qui porte son nom aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'elle a continué de me la témoigner avec la même innocence ?

Est-ce la culpabilité qui te pousse à continuer de venir me voir, Ayumi ? Une culpabilité que tu ressens chaque fois que ton regard se pose sur ce garçon dont tu es amoureux ? Ce garçon que tu aurais l'impression de me voler si tu lui déclarais enfin ta flamme… Est-ce que tes visites n'ont d'autres buts que d'apaiser ces remords qui te rongent, pour pouvoir à nouveau le regarder sans honte ? Est-ce que ma dernière croyante viendrait régulièrement se confesser à moi pour mieux s'enfoncer avec délice dans le péché ensuite ?

Oh, ne croyez pas non plus que ses visites ne m'apportent aucune joie… Elle est toujours aussi attentionnée avec moi. Une fois elle m'a même fait écouter de la musique grâce à son baladeur… Bon il faudra encore quelques années pour que je partage ses goûts musicaux mais c'est l'intention qui compte…

Peut-être que c'est justement pour ça que j'essaye autant de noircir les sentiments qu'elle me porte… Je sais par expérience que la culpabilité perdure toujours plus longtemps que l'affection, alors si elle se sent coupable, ou encore mieux, jalouse vis-à-vis de moi, je sais qu'elle continuera de me rendre visite…

Si Kudo vient encore me voir lui aussi ?

Oui, ça lui arrive encore… Mais je dois avouer que quelquefois, je m'en passerais presque… J'ai bien dit presque…

Le problème avec lui, c'est que j'ai le sentiment que c'est plus par habitude que par sollicitude qu'il vient encore me voir… Lorsqu'il me parle, il ne donne guère l'impression de croire encore, contrairement à Ayumi, que ses paroles peuvent m'atteindre… Pour couronner le tout, lui aussi me prend pour Miss courrier du cœur, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir me confier ses déboires sentimentaux lors de ses visites. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête qu'il le fait, non pas pour se confier à une amie, mais parce qu'il sait pertinemment que je ne répéterais à personne ce qu'il porte sur le cœur, sans pouvoir l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre…

Et vous ne savez pas le plus beau… Il commence à croire qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Ayumi mais lui non plus n'ose pas faire le premier pas parce qu'il se sent coupable… D'abord vis-à-vis de Ran mais aussi vis-à-vis…de moi.

Oui, Ayumi lui a parlé de la conversation que nous avions eue, juste avant cet accident, et il a pris ça comme argent comptant…

Une fois, il m'a même avoué avoir pris conscience qu'il n'était pas seulement amoureux de Ran mais aussi de moi…

Est-ce qu'il m'a dit ça parce qu'il pensait que, dans la plus pure tradition romantique, je me réveillerait en entendant sa confession ? Ou bien as-t-il confondu la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour moi avec de l'amour ?

Ce jour là, il ne s'est pas contenté de paroles d'ailleurs… Il m'avait dit qu'Ayumi était persuadé que, comme la belle au bois dormant, je m'éveillerais après avoir reçu un baiser de mon prince charmant et qu'elle l'avait supplié de m'embrasser pour vérifier si cela pouvait marcher… Soit il était vraiment encore plus idiot que je ne l'imagine, soit il avait vraiment réussi à se persuader qu'il était amoureux de moi, toujours est-il qu'il l'a fait. Ce jour là, je l'ai vraiment senti poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres… Mais la belle au bois dormant ne s'est pas éveillée pour autant…

Fort heureusement, il n'a pas essayé d'aller plus loin…

Vous me trouvez encore trop cynique ?

Désolé mais à une époque, c'était ma grande terreur… Que quelqu'un profite de mon inconscience pour se soulager en toute tranquillité sans encourir les rigueurs de la loi après ça… La vie m'avait définitivement appris que s'il y avait des gens sans défense, il y avait aussi des gens sans scrupule, et je savais que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas très regardants sur l'âge de leur victime…

Non, rassurez-vous, personne n'est venu confirmer mes craintes…Pour l'instant…

Je m'imaginais sans doute ce genre d'horreur pour me distraire, comme ces gamines qui passe leurs temps à se raconter des histoires de fantômes pour s'amuser à se faire peur…

Enfin, de toutes façon, ce baiser remonte à loin maintenant, il hésitait seulement entre moi et Ran à l'époque…

A présent, c'est tout juste s'il ne vient pas me demander ma bénédiction pour sortir avec Ayumi… Et c'est tout juste si je ne serais pas tenté de la lui donner si je le pouvais… Est-ce que tu ne t'aperçois pas que tu as peur de tromper un légume, Kudo ? Cela fait bien longtemps que ma conscience a déserté ce corps inerte que tu viens supplier de se réveiller.

Bien sûr, c'est totalement faux, mais tu n'es pas censé le savoir…

Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas avoir le courage de franchir la barrière et tenter de commettre un meurtre au lieu d'essayer d'en découvrir l'assassin ? Tu es largement assez intelligent pour ça, et ne viens pas me dire que ta victime ne serait pas une proie facile. Mais bien sûr, tu n'oseras jamais le faire… Tu as trop bon cœur ou tu as un sens moral trop élevé pour ça, à moins que ce ne soit le manque de courage qui t'empêche seulement d'y penser…

Je te déteste pour ça, Kudo… Je te hais pour ces bons sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi, ces mêmes sentiments qui t'avais empêché de me laisser mourir et qui t'empêche à présent de me faire mourir…

Mais tu veux que je te confie quelque chose à mon tour ? Je crois que je t'aime aussi pour ça malgré tout parce que, vois-tu, moi aussi il m'arrive de croire qu'un jour, je pourrais m'éveiller…

Oui, même après tous ce temps, quelqu'un d'aussi cynique que moi a encore de l'espoir… C'est logique après tout. Quelqu'un qui se balance au bout d'une corde sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir mais pourtant il s'efforce de trouver un point d'appui où poser ses pieds… Quelqu'un qui a été enterré vivant par erreur sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de sortir de son cercueil mais pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frapper de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de bois qui l'enserre, il sait que personne ne peut l'entendre mais il continue quand même d'appeler au secours jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales…

Mon âme est prisonnière d'un cercueil de chair et de sang et pourtant, moi aussi je continue d'appeler au secours en espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un m'entende…

Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un m'entendra ? Et est-ce que cette personne, ce sera toi, Kudo ?

Si j'ai reçus d'autres visites à part celles de ses deux là ?

Eh bien…Oui… J'ai reçu deux autres visites auxquelles, pour ma part, je ne m'attendait absolument pas, j'imagine que vous voulez que je vous les raconte, n'est ce pas ? Alors allons-y, après tout, j'ai tout mon temps… C'est même la seule chose qui me reste, du temps… Du temps à ne plus savoir qu'en faire…

Mon premier visiteur était venu seul… Si j'en juge à l'odeur de cigarette qui l'accompagnait, il se contrefichait totalement de la réglementation des hôpitaux… Cette charmante réglementation qui précise bien noir sur blanc qu'il est interdit de fumer dans la chambre des malades. Il ne m'as pas dit un mot, enfin si, un seul… Lequel ? Idiote…

Ensuite, il s'est contenté de me passer sa main dans les cheveux avant de partir… Il m'a semblé reconnaître cette voix mais j'avoue que j'ai été incapable de mettre un visage dessus… Pourtant il m'a semblé que je devais connaître cette personne et qu'à une époque elle avait été importante pour moi… Mais peut-être que cette visite n'a jamais eue lieu et que j'ai tout imaginé ? C'est possible…

Ma seconde visite ? Eh bien cette fois, j'ai eue le droit non pas à un mais, tenez-vous bien, trois visiteurs… Et cette fois, je n'ai eue aucun mal à les identifier. Il faut dire que cela faisait bien longtemps que je les attendais ceux-là… Bien avant mon accident même… Je me rappelle encore de chacune de leurs paroles.

« Tu veut me faire croire que c'est elle ? Est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot, Vermouth ? »

Ce brave Gin… Comment aurait-il pu m'oublier, lui ?

« Les données contenu dans les fichiers que nous avons piratés à cet hôpital sont formels… L'ADN et les empreintes correspondent parfaitement… Il s'agit bien de ta chère et tendre Sherry… »

Vermouth, comme si tu pouvais m'avoir oublié toi aussi…

Je croyais pourtant que tu avais promis à Kudo de me laisser tranquille… Je savais qu'il avait eu tort de te faire confiance… D'un autre côté, tu as promis de laisser en paix une vivante, pas une morte…

Pourquoi t'es tu décidé à me livrer à Gin, hein ? Est-ce que tu aurais eue pitié de moi sans pour autant oser rompre ta promesse à Kudo ? Non, personne n'arrivera à me faire croire cela, alors pourquoi ?

Tu me hait toujours autant pour t'avoir volé ton amant ? Je te l'aurais volontiers laissé, tu sais…

Ou alors, tu veux t'amuser à torturer à ton tour celui qui te repousse en lui montrant la déchéance de ta rivale ? Oui, ce serait tout à fait ton genre…

« Oui… Elle a beau avoir changé, j'arrive encore à la reconnaître… Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ? »

« Plusieurs années… Plus personne n'espère encore la voir se réveiller… Navré mais si tu espérait qu'elle te supplie d'épargner sa misérable vie, tu risques d'être déçu. »

« Comment savoir si ce n'est pas une de ses ruses ? Qui sait si elle ne nous entend pas en ce moment même ? »

Ah mon pauvre Gin… Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à admettre que cette friandise que tu t'apprêtais à déguster depuis tant d'années est maintenant définitivement hors de ta portée, hein ?

Hum, si j'en juge à cette sensation de brûlure qui vient de me déchirer le bras et à cette odeur de chair brûlée qui me parvient aux narines, je dirais que Vermouth a eue la délicate attention de te forcer à admettre la triste réalité…

Elle a promis de ne pas me tuer mais cela n'impliquait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir de moi comme cendrier…

« Convaincu ? Tu n'as même pas besoin de la tuer… Elle est pratiquement déjà morte… »

Mon Dieu, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas totalement renoncé à sa promesse… Si j'avais imaginé que je pourrais lui en vouloir pour ça… Allez Gin, un petit effort, ne résiste pas à la tentation, je sais que loger une balle dans la tête d'un cadavre ne t'apportera pas autant de plaisir que si tu l'avais fait du temps où j'étais encore en vie, mais ça te soulagera un peu de ta frustration… Et moi ça me soulagera du poids d'une vie que je n'arrive plus à supporter depuis bien longtemps…

« C'est à moi seul d'en décider… Sortez de cette pièce. »

« Oh tu veut passer un dernier moment en tête à tête avec elle ? Comme c'est charmant… »

Si je me fie au bruit métallique du revolver de mon tendre soupirant quand il en a relevé le chien, je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas tes sarcasmes, ma chère rivale. Allez, obéit et laisse-le en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi…

Dieu merci, tu t'es enfin décidé à le faire. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Gin, fait ce que tu as à faire mais je t'en prie, fais le vite…

Quel est cette sensation glaciale ? Ah, j'y suis, tu es en train de promener le canon de ton arme sur ma joue. C'est on ne peut plus sensuel, Gin, mais j'avoue que je préférerait que tu mettes fin aux préliminaires pour passer directement à l'essentiel… Allons bon, maintenant il faut que tu te penches vers moi pour me faire respirer ton haleine que la nicotine à rendu pestilentielle.

Hum ? Quel est cette sensation d'avoir senti un liquide s'écraser sur ma joue ? Tu viens de cracher à la figure de ton amante ? Je t'ai connu plus romantique que cela quand même, tu baisse dans mon estime, et je ne pensais pas ça possible, tu sais… Quoi ? Encore une fois ? Et une autre ?

Ne me dit pas que…tu es en train de pleurer ? Mais si, c'est le cas… Alors là… Je pourrais me vanter d'avoir tout vu avant de mourir…

Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures, hein ? Toi que je n'aurais jamais cru capable de tomber aussi bas ?

Tu souffres de me voir dans cet état ? Allons donc, cette nuit là, dans cet hôtel, tu as pris un malin plaisir à me torturer avant d'essayer de me porter le coup de grâce… Etait-ce parce qu'en fait, tu étais incapable de me tuer ?

Non vraiment, l'explication ne me convient pas… Ce doit plutôt être des larmes de rage parce que je t'ai refusé le dernier plaisir que tu voulais que je t'offre, celui de me tuer de tes propres mains…

Quoiqu'il en soit, dépêche toi de te remettre. Les femmes n'apprécient guère les hommes qui sont trop sensible pour parvenir à passer à l'acte au moment où elles le désirent le plus, tu sais ?

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Voilà que tu t'éloignes de ce lit. Toi, te comporter en gentleman ? Si je m'y attendais… Et si je m'attendais à ce que je t'en veuille pour ça…

« Alors, patron ? »

Vodka, toujours aussi benêt à ce que je voit… Allez essaye de convaincre ton supérieur d'éviter de commettre sa première faute professionnelle.

« Ce dossier est classé… Tu peux l'inscrire comme morte sur les registres de l'organisation. »

« Mais… »

Si j'en juge au silence qui a régné quand tu as refermé cette porte, tu as malheureusement remis en place ton subordonné, comme toujours…

Alors, l'organisation aussi m'a abandonné… Eux aussi vont m'oublier comme tous les autres…

Comment est-ce que je peux encore espérer que Conan et Ayumi n'en fassent pas autant dans ce cas ?

Est-ce que je peux encore espérer que la mort vienne mettre fin à mes tourments lorsqu'elle a refusé de le faire alors même qu'elle m'est apparue sous le visage qui m'était le plus familier ? Si Gin lui-même n'as pas réussi à se résoudre à me tuer alors j'imagine que je ne dois définitivement rien attendre de toi à ce niveau, Kudo…

Maintenant je le sais, je suis définitivement seule… Ceux qui ne sont pas encore décidé à m'abandonner le feront tôt ou tard, j'en aie à présent la certitude.

Je n'ai jamais eue autant envie de pleurer, mais bien évidemment les larmes refusent de sortir…

Le saviez vous ? C'est plus douloureux d'être incapable de pleurer que de verser des larmes…


	4. I : Chapitre 3

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 3

Inutile que je vous demande si vous êtes encore là pour m'écouter… Je suis encore là pour vous parler et nous sommes inséparables… Mais vous ne me répondez toujours pas hélas… Il semblerait donc que la folie continue de me fuir, comme le fait sa sœur, la mort…

Navré de continuez à vous déranger mais, voyez-vous, je n'ai plus que vous, ves derniers temps… Oui je suis encore toute seule. Non je n'ai pas reçue de nouvelles visites depuis la dernière fois… C'est triste, n'est ce pas ? Allez, consolez-vous en vous disant que je vais quand même vous en décrire une dont je ne vous aie jamais parlé… Je ne me rappelle plus exactement du moment où elle a eu lieu… Cela a pu se passer il y a quelques semaines, quelques mois ou même quelques années. Cette visite n'a peut-être jamais eue lieu d'ailleurs… Après tout, dans mon état, comment est-ce que je peux faire la distinction entre mes rêves et la réalité ? De toutes façon, l'une est aussi déprimante que le sont les autres, alors à quoi bon essayer de faire une différence ? Que cela ait eu lieu ou non, cela revient au même pour moi, donc je vais vous décrire cela comme si cela s'était réellement passé. Oui, c'est encore frais dans ma mémoire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vu ma situation, les souvenirs sont la seule chose, en dehors de mon imagination, qui puisse apporter un peu de changement dans ma vie, alors je les conserve précieusement.

Donc ce jour là, j'ai reçu une nouvelle visite… Enfin, je dit ce jour là, mais vu les circonstances, je pense que c'était plutôt une nuit que c'est arrivé…

Qui est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit là ? Eh bien, il y avait non pas une mais deux personnes qui sont venues… Deux personnes que je n'avais plus revues depuis longtemps mais qui ne m'avais pas oublié pour autant.

Conan et Ayumi ? Non, ce n'était pas eux…Cherchez encore… Sato et Takagi ? Non plus… Vous donnez votre langue au chat ? Eh bien, c'était Genta et Mitsuhiko… Oui, les braves petits se souvenaient encore de moi. Enfin, je dis les braves petits, mais j'ignore quel âge ils avaient atteint à ce moment là… De toutes manières, je n'arrive pas à me les représenter sous une autre forme que celle de ces deux gamins de sept ans qui était mes amis à une époque qui me parait aujourd'hui si lointaine…

Toujours est-il qu'ils sont venus me voir cette nuit là. Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient jamais dit à leurs parents. Ils n'avaient même pas confié leurs projets à Ayumi et Conan alors…

Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit cette nuit là ? Que je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet hôpital une nuit de plus… Que si la seule chose que je pouvais contempler en me réveillant était ses murs aussi blancs que tristes, je n'aurais jamais envie de me réveiller… Les braves petits, je les considérais comme deux idiots, enfin j'étais quand même plus nuancée pour Mitsuhiko, mais ils ont bien été les seuls à comprendre cela… Je ne sais pas si je me serais vraiment réveillé si leur projet avait abouti, mais en tous cas, j'aurais pu découvrir un autre monde que celui où l'on me maintenait enfermée, au moins je n'aurais plus été seule, et rien que pour cela, je voulais qu'ils réussissent à m'emmener loin d'ici… Mais rien que pour cela, ils devaient aussi forcement échouer…

L'un d'entre eux m'a soulevé de ce lit pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'imagine que cela devait être Genta. Il avait fait la même chose dans ce gratte-ciel avant qu'il n'explose… Ce jour là, il m'avait sauvé la vie, et quelques minutes plus tard, Mitsuhiko avait fait de même en me tenant par la main au moment où j'étais sur le point de basculer dans le vide… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'a cessé de me tenir la main cette nuit là aussi tandis que Genta me portait dans ses bras.

Evidemment, discrets comme ils l'avaient toujours été, ils ne sont pas allés bien loin avant qu'on ne cherche à les arrêter…

Les infirmières de nuit et le docteur Araide ont fait de leur mieux pour leur rappeler que, non seulement les heures de visites étaient passées depuis longtemps, mais que surtout, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à transporter une patiente hors de l'hôpital… Bien sûr, mes deux chevaliers servants refusaient de les écouter… Je crois même que ce brave Genta n'aurais pas hésité à en venir aux mains s'il n'avait pas eu un poids mort entre les bras.

Mais heureusement pour eux et malheureusement pour moi, quelqu'un d'autre est venu prêter main forte à Araide…

Je ne sais pas si le docteur l'avait contacté dès qu'ils a aperçus ces deux là essayer de s'introduire dans son hôpital sans se faire voir ou si, par un extraordinaire hasard, il était aussi venu me rendre visite cette nuit là, mais Conan est arrivée à ce moment là.

Cela lui a bien pris plusieurs minutes mais il a réussi là où ses prédécesseurs avaient échoués. Il est parvenu à convaincre Don Quichotte et son Sancho d'arrêter de combattre les moulins à vent et à leur faire comprendre que leur pauvre demoiselle en détresse était une malade qui, pour son propre bien, devait rester dans cet hôpital… De toutes façons, même s'il parvenait à m'emmener dehors, je serais incapable de m'en rendre compte… Qu'il m'emmène dans un entrepôt abandonné au milieu d'une ruelle sordide ou devant le plus merveilleux des paysages, cela ne ferait aucune différence pour moi…

Là, tu te trompes, Kudo, cela en aurait fait une, je n'aurais plus été seule… Mais tu ne pouvais pas comprendre…

Et leur dire qu'en agissant comme il le faisait, il était en train de m'enlever le peu de chances que j'avais de sortir un jour de mon coma…

Franchement, est ce qu'à ce moment là, tu croyais encore toi-même que je pourrais en sortir un jour ?

Mais tu m'avais promis de me protéger, que ce soit de l'organisation ou de deux idiots… Tu n'avait pas pu le faire ce jour là, alors il fallait que tu réussisses cette nuit, n'est ce pas ? Et tu as réussi…

Mais, ils se sont avérés incapable de me ramener eux même dans cette chambre, alors il a fallu que ce soit toi qui le fasse, vu qu'ils auraient refusés de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas me prendre dans tes bras avec autant de facilité que Genta alors tu m'as installé délicatement sur ton dos avant d'aller rapporter ton précieux fardeau dans sa prison…

Merci d'avoir été là pour moi cette nuit là, Kudo, merci d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de délicatesse… Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Si je suit ironique en disant cela ? Franchement, à votre avis ?

Si j'ai reçu d'autres visites de Genta et Mitsuhiko depuis ce jour ? Non, aucune… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on les a empêché de venir depuis leur dernière escapade ou si c'est parce qu'ils n'osaient plus me voir après avoir eu une idée aussi folle… A moins que ce ne soient parce qu'ils n'osaient plus me voir après avoir refusé d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Je ne sais pas et je ne le saurait probablement jamais…

Ah mais on dirais que… Oui, la porte de ma chambre est en train de s'entrouvrir de nouveau. Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que non seulement ils n'ont pas renoncé à leur projet mais que cette fois ils l'ont mieux préparé…

Non, je n'entends les pas que d'une seule personne, ce n'est pas eux… Elle se rapproche de mon lit, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me réveiller…

Qui que vous soyez, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de risques pour que vous y arriviez, vous savez… Et même si c'était le cas, je ne demanderais justement rien de mieux… Vous ne répondez pas quand on vous parle ? Oh pardon, j'oubliais que vous ne pouviez pas m'entendre…

Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? Pourquoi est ce que vous avez commencé à prendre doucement mes cheveux dans vos mains pour les caresser ? Ne me dites pas que… Oh parfait, un fétichiste… Il fallait que ça arrive tôt ou tard… Ah mais… Non, je sens que mon nouveau visiteur a entrepris de me peigner…

C'est donc toi, Ayumi ? Tu l'avais déjà fait auparavant mais dans ses moments là, tu continuais de me parler, pourquoi est ce que tu ne le fais plus à présent ?

Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose dont tu te sens coupable au point de ne plus pouvoir m'adresser la parole ? Tu as enfin fait ta déclaration à Conan et il a avoué que tes sentiments avaient fini par devenir réciproque ? C'est pour cela que tu ne venais plus me voir ses derniers temps ?

Si c'est le cas, c'est bien triste pour moi… Oh, ce n'est pas que je sois si malheureuse de savoir que Kudo a enfin fini par renoncer à moi et que je l'ai définitivement perdu… Je le suis plus en pensant que, maintenant, le dernier fil qui nous reliait vient de se rompre… Certes, tu éprouves encore des remords pour ton acte, mais ils finiront par se cicatriser… Et quand ils auront fini de le faire, ce jour là, tu n'auras plus besoin de me voir et j'aurais perdu la seule personne qui me reste… Peut-être même que cette visite que tu me rends sera ta dernière…

Est-ce que je me trompe ou non ? S'il te plait Ayumi, soit sincère avec moi une toute dernière fois… C'est tout ce que je te demande… Tu peux partir si tu n'en peux plus mais au moins, fais le moi savoir avant… Ton absence sera sans doute douloureuse mais elle ne pourra pas l'être autant que l'incertitude qu'elle laissera derrière elle. Je ne veut pas passer le restant de ma vie à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendras plus et à me demander, chaque fois que cette maudite porte s'ouvrira, si c'est toi qui est revenu ou simplement une infirmière venu faire son travail… Ne me laisses pas un espoir qui restera éternellement vain en guise de cadeau d'adieu, je t'en prie… _« Vous qui pénétrez en ses lieux, abandonnez toute espoir… »_. Si Dante avait inscrit cela au fronton de son enfer, je ne pense pas que c'était par pure cruauté, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'un espoir stérile serais la pire de toutes les tortures pour les damnés qui y étaient enfermés.

L'espérance doit rester enfermés au fond de la boite de Pandore si elle est condamnée à ne jamais se concrétiser…

Pourquoi est ce que tu continue de garder le silence, Ayumi ? Tu as fini de me peigner et pourtant, tu restes dans cette pièce sans dire un mot…

Est-ce que tu hésites encore à abandonner ton amie dans cette nuit noire où elle se morfond depuis si longtemps ? Comment te faire comprendre que…

…que tu es la dernière chose qui me reste !

Je n'ai plus que toi, est ce que tu en a conscience ? Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre que ces quelques heures que tu m'offrais tous les mois étaient la seule lumière qui me restait pour éclairer cette nuit ? Est-ce que c'est si difficile d'imaginer que je ne veux pas rester toute seule ? Que je ne peux pas le rester…

Est-ce que ma luciole est morte sans que je m'en sois rendu compte ? Est-ce que cette inconnue qui lui ressemble a tué cette petite fille que j'avais essayée de protéger ce jour là ?

Oui, tu as dû mourir Ayumi, les lucioles ne cessent de briller que lorsqu'elles meurent… Tu es morte et personne ne s'en rendra compte à part moi parce qu'_elle_ a pris ta place aux yeux des autres…

Ma luciole vient de mourir, et plus personne ne se souviendra d'elle, ils finiront par t'oublier comme ils m'ont déjà oublié, moi… Je suis la seule personne qui se souviendra de toi… Cela fait des années que j'en suis venu à considérer ce corps qui ne veut pas mourir comme un tombeau… Un tombeau qui emprisonnait mon âme et refusait de la laisser s'échapper… Mais maintenant, on dirait que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui le partager… Oui, je suis bel et bien devenu un tombeau, le tombeau d'une petite luciole qui a cessé de briller…

Est-ce bien une larme que je viens de sentir couler le long de ma joue ? Oui… Et il n'en coulera qu'une seule, la première et la dernière que j'aurais versée depuis que j'ai sombré dans cette nuit où maintenant plus aucune lumière ne m'éclairera…

Mais qu'est ce que… Je ne rêve pas, elle est en train de passer son doigt sur ma joue pour essuyer cette unique larme… Cela ne te suffit pas d'avoir tué ma luciole, il faut en plus que tu me vole cette larme que j'ai pleuré pour elle ? Es-tu cruelle au point de vouloir effacer la dernière preuve qu'une âme continue de rester prisonnière de ce corps ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à présent ? Elle est en train d'embrasser délicatement le front de sa victime… Comme si cela pouvait suffire à me consoler de la perte de ce que tu m'as arraché… Et parce que cela non plus, ça ne te suffit pas, voilà que tu viens de prendre doucement dans tes mains cette main inerte qu'elle m'a si souvent prise quand elle me parlait…

Lâches cette main, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait encore le droit de la prendre, et cette personne est morte par ta faute !

Vas-t'en, tu m'entends ? Quitte cette pièce et ne revient plus, je préfère rester seule si la seule personne qui me reste est celle qui m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Mais quand est ce que tu vas t'en aller ? Quand est ce que tu va lâcher cette main ? Lâches là… L…

Ne la lâches pas, je t'en prie, tu m'as pris le peu qui me restait alors tu n'as plus le droit de me laisser seule… S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas… Tu peux continuer de te moquer de moi si tu veux… Tu peux continuer de me torturer en continuant de me rappeler l'existence de ta victime, en continuant d'imiter à la perfection le moindre de ses gestes… Fait ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas… Ou si tu dois le faire, revient après…

Pardonne-moi, Ayumi… Pardonne-moi de supplier ton assassin pour qu'il te remplace mais… C'est trop dur, tu comprends ?

Je ne veux pas rester seule dans cet enfer, je ne veux pas avoir à faire face au vide sans avoir personne pour le combler…

Alors ça y est ? C'est déjà terminé et voilà que tu reposes doucement cette mains sur mon lit… Tu as déjà franchie le seuil de la porte de ma chambre et tu t'apprêtes à le refermer derrière toi… Est-ce que tu reviendras ? S'il te plaît, reviens me voir… Tu as beau être la personne que je déteste le plus au monde, tu es aussi la seule qui me reste au monde… Ne me laisses pas seules dans le noir avec le cadavre de ma luciole, s'il te plait…

Ca y est, tu viens de refermer la porte. Est-ce que tu as entendu ma prière ? Et si c'est le cas, est ce que tu accepteras de revenir ?


	5. I : Chapitre 4

Les personnages du manga détective Conn appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Chapitre 4

Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est merveilleux pour moi de te parler ? A quel point c'est merveilleux pour moi de parler à quelqu'un ?

Non, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas…Toi, tu as continué de vivre de l'autre côté de la barrière alors tu ne peux pas savoir.

Mais j'espère que maintenant, tu comprends enfin la chance que tu as eue, et la chance que j'aie maintenant…

Pas seulement de parler avec quelqu'un qui peut vous répondre mais parler à quelqu'un qui peut entendre ce que vous lui dites… Quelqu'un qui écoute ce que vous lui dites…

Etait-ce à toi que j'ai parlé pendant toutes ces années, même si tu ne pouvais pas encore m'entendre ?

Mais peut-être qu'à l'époque, tu pouvais déjà m'entendre ? Peut-être que tu n'osais pas y croire à ce moment là… C'était si horrible de penser que je puisse souffrir autant que tu as préféré te persuader que c'était ton imagination qui faisait résonner ma voix au sein de ton esprit… Oh, elle en aurait bien été capable, c'est une merveilleuse ventriloque, personne ne le sais mieux que moi puisque c'était grâce à elle que je pouvais entendre quelqu'un répondre à mes questions.

Oui, je crois que c'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées. Tu pensais que c'était ton désespoir et ta culpabilité qui se dissimulaient derrière les appels au secours que t'adressait cette petite fille toute seule dans sa nuit noire… Alors tu t'es efforcée de te convaincre que cette petite fille dormait paisiblement…

Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… L'essentiel c'est que tu était là pour m'écouter. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que pendant tout ce temps, je n'étais pas seule.

Non, ne dis rien… Je me moque que cela soit ou non la vérité. Je veux juste croire que les choses se sont passées ainsi…

Alors même si c'est faux… Même si c'est un mensonge, fais semblant d'y croire toi aussi.

Ne me dis pas que pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais entendu ma voix.

Comme ça, je pourrais fermer les yeux le soir, sans crainte de me retrouver seule à nouveau, sans personne pour m'écouter.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est terrifiant pour moi de devoir m'endormir… Mais grâce à toi, je n'aurais plus peur de ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Bien, alors de quoi voulait-tu que je te parles ? Ah oui, de cette journée là…

Je comprends que tu veuille savoir de quel façon je l'ai ressenti. Après tout cette journée a marqué un tournant décisif dans ta vie aussi bien que dans la mienne…

Mais pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que j'ai vécu ce jour là, il faut que tu te rappelles, même brièvement des longs mois qui l'ont précédé. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, je crois…

A cette époque, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne à ne pas m'avoir totalement abandonné… Cette personne qui étais venu me voir cette nuit là… Cette personne dont je ne savais plus rien, sinon que je détestais sentir sa présence auprès de moi au moins autant que je le désirais. Celle qui m'avait volé le peu qui me restait mais qui était devenu malgré tout ma planche de salut…

Ne dis rien. Si je peux me rendre compte à présent que je l'avais mal jugée, je n'avais aucun moyen de le faire lors de cette période de ma vie. Elle ne me parlait jamais, se contentant de rester des heures auprès de moi à me tenir la main…

C'est tout ce que je pouvais connaître d'elle, le contact de sa main… Elle n'avait aucun visage que je puisse imaginer puisque je n'avais jamais vu le sien… Elle n'avait même pas de nom pour moi puisque le seule que j'imaginais qu'elle puisse porter, je me refusait à le lui donner…

Une présence si froide… et si chaleureuse en même temps, c'est étrange, non ?

Je crois qu'Ayumi m'avait décrite comme ça… Mais à quelle époque l'avait-elle fait ? Avant l'accident ou juste après, quand elle croyais encore que je pouvais l'entendre ?

Ah, je ne sais plus…Tant pis…

L'essentiel, c'est que tu comprennes à quel point cette personne était devenue précieuse pour moi… C'est important que tu t'en rendes compte si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, et c'est aussi important pour moi que tu t'en rendes comptes… Que tu te rendes comptes à quel point j'ai pu aimer cette personne, à quel point je l'aime maintenant…

Parce que je peux bien te le dire, à toi, à la fin, je ne parvenais même plus à la détester. En fait, j'avais même du mal à comprendre comment j'avais pu éprouver de la haine à son égard un jour…

Je ne sait pas à partir de quel moment nos relations ont changés, mais un jour, je me suis aperçu que je m'étais mise à aimer cette personne…

Elle avait fini par gagner, ce jour là… Sans prononcer une parole, elle avait réussi à me faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi… Même si je finissais par glisser de ce sommeil qui semblait ne devoir jamais finir à un autre, qui lui, ne se finirait jamais, je savais qu'elle sera encore là, à attendre jusqu'au dernier moment que je me réveille… Pour me dire ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer… Pour me dire que tout le monde ne m'avais pas abandonné, qu'il y avait au moins eu une personne qui avait gardé foi en moi jusqu'au bout… Une personne qui avait enfermé son espérance au sein de cette boite de Pandore dissimulée à l'abri des regards dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Oui, elle avait gagné ce jour là… J'avais fini par accepter son amour… Tu avais gagné ce jour là, et ce fut bien la première fois de ma vie que j'étais heureuse d'avoir capitulé face à quelqu'un…

Mais, tu pleures ? Il ne faut pas, tu sais… Tu ne dois pas regretter de ne pas m'avoir adressé la parole à ce moment là… Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire que quelqu'un continuait d'attendre mon retour, qu'il y aurait encore une personne pour se souvenir de moi et m'accueillir chez elle lorsque l'aube se lèverait enfin sur cette nuit qui durait depuis trop longtemps… Je le savait parce que, pendant les dernières heures de cette nuit, tu était toujours là pour veiller sur moi…

Pardon ? Tu ne pleures pas parce que tu as des regrets ?

Excuse-moi, c'est pourtant toi qui m'as appris qu'il arrivait parfois que les larmes reflètent plus de joie que de tristesse…

Tu avais pleuré aussi ce jour là… Mais je n'avais pas encore compris pourquoi… Je croyais… Cela n'a plus d'importance ce que je croyais…

Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive cette journée telle qu'elle m'est apparue ?

Bien, bien, si tu insiste…

Mais est-ce que tant de choses se sont vraiment passées en une seule journée ? Même si pour moi, cela n'a donné l'impression de ne de durer qu'un seule jour, j'imagine que, pour vous, une semaine a du s'écouler…

Il m'a fallu du temps pour que je puisse sentir à nouveau le temps s'écouler pour moi à la même vitesse qu'il le faisait pour vous… Oui, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de remonter dans ce train en marche… Même si quelqu'un m'a aidé à le faire en attrapant ma main au moment où il allait repartir, après s'être arrêté un court instant dans cette gare où je l'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps…

Etait-ce la même main que celle qui avait agrippé la mienne ce matin là ? C'était ce que j'avais tout d'abord cru… Qu'il s'agissait de cette même présence qui était revenue apporter un peu de chaleur dans cet enfer si glacial…

Et puis, cette présence a subitement décidé de se mettre enfin à me parler… Et elle l'a fait avec une voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des mois…Une voix qui m'était si étrangère et si familière en même temps… Celle de cette jeune fille qui avait pris la place d'Ayumi… Une voix qui s'excusait d'être resté silencieuse si longtemps, une voix qui m'a fait croire l'espace d'un instant que ma luciole avait ressuscité pour pouvoir m'illuminer à nouveau…

Un court instant seulement, oui… Un instant où j'ai voulu la remercier d'être resté auprès de moi tout ce temps… La remercier simplement en serrant cette main qui avait si souvent tenu la mienne… Oui, je l'avais serré de toutes mes forces ce jour là, tellement fort que j'aurais pu la briser entre mes doigts…

« Conan, elle…elle m'a serré la main… »

« Tu as cru qu'elle te l'avait serré, Ayumi… Elle ne peut même pas sentir que tu lui tiens la main… »

« Je te jure que je l'ai bien senti serrer ma main ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me croire ?»

« Je te crois, je te crois… Ce devait être un simple spasme musculaire, elle t'a bien serré la main mais elle l'a fait par reflexe… Elle n'a même pas du avoir conscience de le faire… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ! C'était pourtant toi qui me disais que les docteurs se trompaient, qu'elle était encore là et qu'elle se réveillerait un jour ! »

« C'était il y a des années, Ayumi… A l'époque, moi non plus je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle nous avait quitté… Mais il a bien fallu que je me décide à voir la vérité en face… Même si elle donne l'impression d'être encore là devant nous, son âme a quitté ce monde ce jour là. Tu tiens la main à un corps inerte, Ayumi… »

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu… »

« Comme elle ? »

« …aussi cynique ! Où est passé ce petit garçon ? Celui qui se glissait dans cette chambre avec moi pour continuer de lui parler alors qu'ils nous disaient tous que ça ne servait à rien, qu'elle avait cessé de nous entendre depuis longtemps… »

« Il a grandi, Ayumi… Si tu continues d'essayer de croire qu'elle est encore vivante et qu'elle reviendra un jour, cela te fera souffrir encore plus… Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie ce jour là pour que tu en arrives là ? Elle ne voulait pas t'empêcher de vivre quand elle a fait ça, bien au contraire… »

« Ai… Dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai…Dis-moi que tu es encore là à nous écouter…S'il te plaît… »

J'ai essayé de te le dire tant de fois, Ayumi… Et tu ne m'as jamais entendu… Il a raison, tu sais… Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de moi…

Est-ce ton souffle que je sens sur mon visage, Ayumi ? Est-ce que tu es en train de te pencher vers moi en espérant m'entendre te murmurer que tu as effectivement raison ?

Ayumi… Je voudrais tant te voir et ne plus me contenter de t'entendre…Voir cette jeune fille que tu es devenue, voir si elle a vraiment assassiné cette petite fille ou si, au contraire, cette petite fille qui me manque tellement continue de vivre à travers elle…

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis condamnée à ne voir qu'un océan d'obscurité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Un océan d'obscurité ? Comment se fait-il que ce gouffre qui avait formé mon unique horizon pendant toutes ces années se soit vu submergé par un océan de couleurs vives ?

« Conan, elle a ouvert les yeux ! »

Ah, tout s'explique… Splendide, je n'aurais plus à me contenter de la radio, la télévision s'est enfin remise à fonctionner… Bon, la réception est mauvaise mais c'est déjà un bon début…

Il faut procéder par étape… Après tout, les yeux avec lesquels je perçois le monde à nouveau n'ont pas vu la lumière depuis des années, j'imagine donc que c'est normal que tout ce qu'ils peuvent m'offrir pour l'instant soit ce festival de couleur délavée et de courbes mal tracées… Et puis ce n'est pas dépourvu de beauté du reste… Cela me rappelle les tableaux de Whistley et de Turner…

« Un simple reflexe, Ayumi… »

Quel est le vandale qui est en train de tracer une grande ligne noire sur mon tableau impressionniste ?

« Tu voit ? Ses pupilles ne réagissent même pas quand je passe ma main devant… C'était la même chose ce jour là… Celui où je lui ais fermé les yeux… »

Et bien sûr tu va le refaire, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu sois auprès de moi, le jour où ils se sont enfin décidés à se rouvrir ?

Est-ce que je n'aurais donc droit à un univers coloré que l'espace de quelques instants ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien pour l'empêcher de me plonger dans l'obscurité à nouveau, Ayumi ?

Ayumi, je t'en supplie, dis-lui d'arrêter !

Je crois que cet appel à l'aide désespéré, je l'ai hurlé jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales mais bien sûr, tu n'as rien entendu, n'est ce pas ? Comme tout les autres que j'ai essayé de faire, il n'a pas pu franchir le seuil de mes lèvres…

« Conan, elle vient de me murmurer quelque chose ! »

Ou peut-être pas… Ayumi, est ce que tu m'aurais enfin entendu ?

« Elle vient de le refaire ! Conan, elle s'est réveillée ! »

« Ayumi… »

« Si tu ne crois pas, alors penche toi et écoute ! »

Donc cette seconde silhouette multicolore que l'artiste a eu l'audace de peindre sans tracer la moindre esquisse, c'est toi, Kudo ?

« Ai, est ce que tu m'entends ? »

Oui, Kudo, je t'entends même si tu as mis longtemps à t'en rendre compte… Par contre, si tu pouvais arrêter de me souffler ton haleine dans le nez, j'apprécierais beaucoup…

« Bon sang…Elle…elle a…elle s'est… »

Quel est ce bégaiement ? Est-ce que toutes ses années auraient émoussés ta résistance à mes sarcasmes, Kudo ?

Des bruits de pas précipités suivi de celui d'une porte que l'on ouvre brusquement ? Tu prends déjà la fuite ? Eh bien, l'affrontement a été de courte durée cette fois…

Est-ce que tu es partie avec lui, Ayumi ? Non, je sens que tu tiens encore ma main… Alors pourquoi restes-tu silencieuse maintenant que tu sais enfin avec certitude que je peux t'entendre ?

Est-ce que tu aurais encore un peu de mal à te rendre compte que je me suis enfin réveillé après toutes ces années? Mais dans la mesure où je ne parviens pas moi-même à m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'imagine que c'est normal… J'aie attendu si longtemps ce moment… J'aie tant espéré ce moment…Et maintenant qu'il est enfin survenu… Je devrais ressentir une explosion de joie, me sentir heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie, mais non, au lieu de ça, je suis juste contente… Contente de pouvoir tenir ta main, Ayumi…. Ayumi, tu m'écoutes ?

« Oui, Ai, je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Est-ce que viens de sourire à l'instant ? En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire… Mais comme je n'arrive pas encore à voir ton visage avec netteté, je ne peux pas me rendre compte à ta réaction si j'y suis arrivé ou non…

Voilà, c'est ainsi que cette journée a commencé pour moi…

L'aube venait enfin de lever sur cette nuit noire, et son arrivée, si tardive, avait fait naître un océan de couleurs…

Fin de la première partie.


	6. II:Chapitre 1

Deuxième partie : Une aurore interminable

Chapitre 1

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle contemplait ses propres doigts refermés autour de la poignée de la porte qu'elle n'osait pas franchir.

Elle l'avait pourtant franchit des centaines de fois auparavant, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle hésite à le faire maintenant ?

Fermant les yeux, elle se réfugia quelques instants dans ses souvenirs, pour y trouver la force d'affronter les incertitudes que lui réservait l'avenir. C'était le même mélange d'appréhension qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la porte de Shinichi, dix ans auparavant. Ressentirait-elle la même joie lorsqu'elle fera face à celle qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette mince paroi de bois ? La même joie qui l'avait envahie quand elle avait vu le visage furieux de son ami d'enfance à quelques centimètres du sien?

Ou bien est ce qu'elle devrait faire face de nouveau à la même déception amère ? La déception qui lui avait déchiré le cœur quand elle avait appris de la bouche de Conan que le détective dont elle était amoureuse venait de disparaître de nouveau.

Aurait-elle la force de souffrir de nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il valait vraiment la peine de se laisser bercer par des faux espoirs une fois encore ?

Petit à petit, elle sentit son incertitude laisser progressivement la place à la peur. La même peur insidieuse qui l'avait rongée tandis qu'elle était recroquevillée dans le coffre de cette voiture où elle s'était dissimulée. Mais cette peur, elle avait fini par la surmonter, elle avait fini par entrouvrir le coffre de cette voiture, de la même façon qu'elle était en train de le faire avec la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital.

Après avoir pris son inspiration, elle expira d'un seul coup en écartant brusquement le couvercle de cette boite de Pandore où se dissimulait ses espérances.

Mais la détermination nouvelle qui l'avait envahie s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, dès l'instant où elle se rendit compte que les paupières de l'occupante de cette chambre s'obstinaient à demeurer closes.

Elle soupira de nouveau, avant de s'approcher d'un air résigné du lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Posant doucement la main sur l'épaule du médecin qui était assis au chevet de sa patiente la plus récalcitrante, elle sentit le semblant de sourire qu'elle lui adressait s'évanouir face au triste diagnostic qu'elle déchiffra dans le regard qui venait de croiser le sien.

« Elle est...Elle ne s'est toujours pas… »

A quoi bon poser cette maudite question puisqu'elle en connaissait d'avance la réponse ?

« Tu pouvais me passer un coup de fil, tu sais. Ca t'aurait épargné de venir ici pour subir ça. »

Ran détourna les yeux. Elle savait dès le départ ce que lui aurait répondu son interlocuteur si elle lui avait demandé de confirmer ce que lui avait appris Ayumi, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait préféré aller le vérifier par elle-même. Simplement pour continuer d'espérer, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes de plus…

Se levant de sa chaise, le médecin posa délicatement les mains sur le visage de son épouse pour la forcer doucement à faire face à son regard.

« Et même si elle s'était vraiment réveillé, tu ne pourrais pas la voir. Pas tout de suite. Même moi, je ne pourrais pas être autorisé à la voir »

« Tu vas me dire que c'est mieux pour elle de rester toute seule à son réveil, entourée d'étrangers ? »

Le docteur Araide abaissa petit à petit ses mains avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps d'un air las.

« Elle ne pourrait même plus contempler son propre visage dans un miroir. Trop de temps a passé, trop de choses ont changé. Si elle y faisait face d'un seul coup, le choc pourrait être suffisant pour la faire retomber dans le coma. Et cette fois, il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'elle en sorte de nouveau… »

Baissant les yeux vers l'occupante du lit, la jeune femme préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Les tristes paroles de son mari n'étaient que trop vraies, celle dont ils avaient attendu le réveil depuis maintenant dix longues années, comment réagirait-elle en contemplant le visage d'une étrangère dans son propre miroir ?

S'asseyant sur la chaise que le médecin venait de libérer, Ran laissa glisser doucement sa main le long de l'interminable chevelure de l'adolescente assoupie qui était allongé devant elle. Dix ans auparavant, elle ressemblait à sa défunte grande sœur, à présent c'était elle qui commençait à lui ressembler comme si elle avait été sa fille, et cette pensée douce-amère arracha un énième sourire mélancolique à la fille du détective.

Refermant ses doigts autour d'une des deux immenses tresses qui encadraient le visage de celle qui ne ressemblait plus en rien à la fillette qu'elle avait été, Ran sentit son sourire s'élargir imperceptiblement tandis qu'elle caressait le ruban multicolore qui pendait au bout de la fine cordelette de cheveux.

Comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle verrait le petit tour que lui avait joué Ayumi durant son sommeil ?

Même lorsqu'elle avait encore l'apparence correspondant à son âge réel, elle n'avait jamais adopté le comportement qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une fillette de sept ans. Il y avait une telle maturité pour se refléter dans ses yeux quand ils étaient encore ouvert que Ran en était parfois venu à avoir l'impression, en la regardant en coin, d'être en présence d'une adulte enfermé dans un corps de petite fille, et à présent…

A présent, elle était devenu une petite fille enfermée dans un corps d'adulte… La situation était ironique, oui, mais elle n'avait rien de drôle. En tout cas pas pour Ran.

La jeune femme sentit une larme s'écouler le long de son visage tandis qu'elle contemplait celui de l'adolescente. Elle se souvenait encore du désespoir qu'elle avait lu dans le regard du professeur Agasa lorsque les médecins lui avaient demandé les coordonnées des parents de la fillette, peu de temps après son accident, et qu'il avait été forcé de leur révéler la triste vérité.

La fillette n'avait plus de parents qui seraient resté à son chevet à attendre son réveil, la seule famille qu'elle avait eue avait été sa grande sœur, et elle avait été assassiné peu de temps avant que le scientifique ne la recueille. C'est en entendant la révélation du vieux savant que la jeune femme avait eue pour la première fois l'idée qu'elle avait fini par concrétiser après son mariage.

Et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Conan quelque temps après la révélation du professeur avait renforcé sa résolution. Se remémorant l'intimité qui avait toujours existé entre ces deux enfants qui avaient toujours semblé trop mature pour leur âge, la fille du détective Mouri s'était décidée à confronter à la vérité le petit garçon qui marchait sur les traces de son père.

Cet enfant qui lui rappelait tant son ami d'enfance, disparu on ne sait où, au moment où sa présence lui était plus nécessaire que jamais, lui avait confirmé dans un soupir qu'il était effectivement la seule personne, en dehors du professeur, à connaître le secret d'Haibara.

Il lui avait même révélé l'identité de cette grande sœur qu'elle avait perdue. Masami Hirota, cette cambrioleuse qui était morte devant lui, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Elle n'avait effectué ce hold-up que pour sauver la vie de sa petite sœur prise en otage par une organisation criminelle, et tout ce qu'elle y avait gagné était d'avoir laissé une orpheline derrière elle.

A la lumière de cette seconde révélation, les agissements de la fillette à son égard avaient pris un sens nouveau, que ce soit son comportement distant avec elle lors de leur premières rencontres ou la manière dont il avait évolué au fil du temps.

Peu de temps après cela, Shinichi lui avait passé un énième coup de téléphone, il avait appris l'accident par l'intermédiaire du professeur.

Ran avait perçu l'inquiétude exprimée par la voix de son amie d'enfance, une voix où ne vibrait plus la fierté qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, mais elle y avait aussi perçu de la culpabilité. Las de tout ses mensonges et non-dits qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis des mois, elle avait agi avec lui de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Conan, et le détective avait fini par capituler et tout lui avouer.

Cette enquête dont il ne lui parlait jamais que de manière évasive, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de détruire cette maudite organisation criminelle qui avait répandu trop de souffrance autour d'elle, cette organisation qui avait exterminé une famille entière, à l'exception d'une fillette qui était à présent dans le coma.

Ran avait bien vu que son ami continuait de lui cacher des choses, elle lui avait proposé de l'aider, ou tout du moins de demander à son père de l'aider, le détective lui avait répondu en soupirant qu'il ne voulait pas que ses proches souffrent à leur tour. Moins de personnes seraient impliqué dans cette enquête, mieux ça serait. Il avait ajouté, juste avant de raccrocher, qu'il tenait plus à elle que ce que ses actes pouvaient laisser croire.

Là encore, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte que son ami d'enfance cherchait à lui dissimuler quelque chose, et elle avait une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais cette fois, elle préféra ne pas insister, et elle ne lui posa plus aucune question lors des appels qui suivirent celui-ci.

Elle cessa également de lui reprocher son absence, même si elle ne continuait pas moins d'en souffrir. A présent qu'elle connaissait les risques que courraient son ami, et la responsabilité dont il se sentait investie, elle ne se sentait plus la force de lui imposer ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme un simple caprice.

Les années avaient passé, cette petite fille avait continué de grandir dans son sommeil, Conan ressemblait de plus en plus à ce détective qui était loin d'elle, Shinichi continuait de l'appeler pour lui dire que son enquête progressait, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il disait cela pour la rassurer ou s'il se rapprochait réellement du but.

Les parents de Conan avaient fini par disparaître dans un accident, et si elle avait été ébahie par le calme dont avait fait preuve le petit garçon en apprenant la nouvelle, elle n'oublierait jamais le désespoir qui avait brillé un moment dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait doucement serré dans ses bras.

Les parents de Shinichi avaient proposé de l'adopter, mais à la surprise générale, Kogoro Mouri avait décidé de le faire à leur place. Après tout, cela faisait des années que ce gamin vivait sur leur toit, même s'il ne cesserait jamais de l'énerver à force de croire qu'il pouvait être plus malin que le plus grand détective du Japon, il était devenu en quelque sorte son disciple. Puisque cet insupportable gamin avait manqué de la présence d'un père qui lui aurait appris à savoir rester à sa place, il pouvait bien assurer ce rôle.

Même s'il s'était efforcé de garder son air bourrue et ennuyé, Ran avait bien vue, dans le regard de son père, qu'il serait capable de prendre on ne peut plus au sérieux ce qu'il faisait mine de considérer comme une corvée qu'il acceptait parce que personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour la faire. Surtout pas un romancier qui jouait au détective et dont le comportement de son imbécile de fils montrait amplement qu'il était plus à l'aise devant son bureau qu'à jouer les parents. Les remerciements qu'elle lui avait murmuré d'une voix tremblante en se blottissant contre lui n'avaient pas manqué de le faire rougir avant qu'il ne l'écarte doucement en lui marmonnant qu'elle était assez grande pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle ne savait pas si son père avait pris cette décision parce qu'il avait fini par s'attacher réellement à Conan ou parce qu'il avait vu que sa fille souffrirait trop de l'absence de celui qui était quasiment devenu son petit frère, en plus d'être déjà séparée de cet idiot de détective qui s'obstinait à ne plus revenir, et elle s'en moquait, dans les deux cas il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Un cadeaux qui avait pris encore plus de valeur à ses yeux lorsqu'une certaine avocate était venue s'installer un beau matin dans le bureau d'un détective, en prétextant qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour élever seul un deuxième enfant. Kogoro eût beau protester, il finit par capituler face à son impitoyable épouse de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait lors de l'amnésie temporaire de leur fille.

Le temps avait continué de passer, ses parents donnaient de moins en moins l'impression de vivre sous le même toit contraints et forcés, son père éprouvait de moins en moins le besoin d'abattre son poing sur le crâne de son petit assistant, on le voyait de moins en moins faire mine de s'endormir au moment où il révélait à son public la solution du mystère sur lequel il avait enquêté, si bien que son surnom commençait à perdre son sens.

Sonoko avait fini par épouser Makoto et s'était mise à suivre son époux lors des fréquents déplacements que lui imposait sa carrière de futur champion du monde de karaté.

La vie de Ran n'était pas parfaite, Shinichi était toujours loin d'elle, elle voyait de moins en moins souvent sa meilleure amie, et la petite fille dont elle attendait le réveil continuait de dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre pour autant, ses parents étaient pratiquement réconciliés même si aucun d'eux ne l'aurait admis devant qui que ce soit, elle avait un petit frère pour la consoler de l'absence de Shinichi, et sa meilleure amie avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un homme dont elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Et même si c'était difficile de rester au chevet de cette fillette qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme une petite sœur dont elle était responsable au même titre que Conan, elle n'était plus toute seule pour le faire. Le docteur Araide avait fini par abandonner le cabinet de son père et avait tout fait pour devenir médecin dans l'hôpital où était enfermé sa petite patiente, et il y était parvenu en un temps record.

Ce médecin, chaque fois qu'elle sortait de cette chambre où une fillette s'obstinait à continuer de dormir, il était là pour la soutenir, pour parler avec elle, que ce soit de l'état de sa patiente, de sa famille ou de l'absence de Shinichi.

Et un beau jour, Ran avait cessé de souffrir de l'absence de son ami d'enfance. En fait, même si elle se sentait coupable de penser cela, elle attendait son retour avec de moins ne moins d'empressement. Oh certes, elle continuait de souhaiter qu'il revienne auprès d'elle, mais le désir de le sentir à ses côtés n'était plus aussi intense qu'avant, et à sa grande honte, ce n'était plus seulement pour Ai qu'elle se rendait à cet hôpital dès que son temps libre le lui permettait.

Elle avait confié ses sentiments à Shinichi de manière sous-entendu, au cours d'une de leurs conversations au téléphone, et à son grand étonnement, ce détective, d'ordinaire incapable de prendre conscience des choses les plus évidentes lorsque cela ne concernait pas ses cadavres adorés, avait tout de suite compris où elle voulait en venir. Et loin de lui adresser les reproches auquel elle s'attendait, il s'était mis au contraire à l'encourager.

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une amie d'enfance pour lui ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait rencontré quelqu'un pour le consoler de sa séparation avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Est-ce que son bonheur était plus important à ses yeux que le sien ?

Ran n'avait jamais cherché à obtenir une réponse à ces questions, elle avait simplement accepté que les choses avaient changées, aussi bien pour Shinichi que pour elle.

A sa plus grande joie, les sentiments qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver au fil des ans pour le médecin s'étaient avérés réciproques.

Parfois elle se sentait coupable de ce semblant de bonheur qu'elle avait trouvé. Il avait fallu que Conan se retrouve orphelin pour qu'elle ne soit plus séparée de sa mère, il avait fallu que Ai soit arraché de ce monde pour qu'elle se rapproche petit à petit de celui qui pourrait peut-être la rendre heureuse.

Et en observant la romance qui commençait à s'épanouir timidement entre son petit frère et Ayumi, elle savait que les deux adolescents ne devaient pas être très loin d'éprouver les mêmes pensées.

Enfin, elle ne savait toujours pas si Conan était réellement amoureux d'Ayumi ou s'il avait fini par s'en convaincre pour mieux pouvoir consoler cette petite fille qui s'efforçait d'être forte, alors qu'elle sentait, jour après jour, qu'elle pouvait vivre uniquement parce que sa meilleure amie avait sacrifié son bonheur pour cela.

Lorsque le professeur Agasa avait fini par mourir, à peine six mois après son mariage avec le docteur Araide, ce dernier coup du destin, que la fillette subissait sans le savoir, finit par décider Ran à aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée qui lui était quelquefois venu avant qu'elle ne la rejette, de peur de ne pas avoir la force nécessaire pour la concrétiser.

Et six autres mois plus tard, avec l'aide de sa mère et de sa meilleure amie, elle avait réussi. La petite Ai ne serait pas orpheline lorsqu'elle sortirait enfin de son sommeil.

Au fur et à mesure que les années avaient continué impitoyablement de s'écouler, sans que l'état de sa fille n'évolue avec elle, l'anxiété de Ran avait commencé à grandir.

Ce serait déjà suffisamment dur pour elle de devoir apporter à une orpheline l'amour et l'attention dont elle avait besoin, sans pour autant lui donner l'impression de vouloir remplacer la famille qu'elle avait perdue. Mais serait-elle capable d'apporter à une petite fille l'aide dont elle aurait besoin pour rattraper le décalage qui s'était établie entre son corps et son esprit ? Un décalage qui ne faisait que s'accroître, au point d'apparaître de plus en plus impossible à combler pour celle qui devrait assumer cette lourde tâche.

Le fardeau des responsabilité auxquelles elle devrait faire face tôt ou tard, toutes ces années qu'on lui volait, toutes ces années où elle aurait pu aider cette petite fille à grandir, tout ces moments qu'elles auraient pu passer ensemble, toutes ces petites choses qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter pour lui permettre de ne plus avoir à souffrir de la perte de sa famille lorsqu'elle serait devenu adulte, cela était en train de lui être irrémédiablement retiré.

Mais peut-être que cette petite fille, qui avait déjà du faire face seule à la perte de sa sœur, n'aurait finalement pas besoin d'elle ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui dire à son réveil ?

Et Ran ne savait toujours pas si elle ressentirait plus de soulagement que de désespoir si c'était cette réponse là que lui donnerait la fillette.

Après avoir essuyé du revers de sa manche les larmes qu'elle avait versé, la jeune femme serra doucement entre ses mains les doigts de celle qui n'avait que l'apparence d'une adulte à ses yeux.

Elle devait s'efforcer d'être forte, ou tout du moins d'en avoir l'air.

D'autant plus que le moment tant attendu semblait être en train de se produire. Les doigts qu'elle comprimait entre les paumes de ses mains avaient commencé imperceptiblement à remuer.

Levant doucement des yeux incrédule vers la propriétaire de la main qui avait commencé à se dégager doucement de son étreinte, Ran manqua de défailli lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait bel et bien un regard pour croiser le sien. Conan et Ayumi ne lui avaient pas menti, le moment décisif de sa vie comme de celle qu'elle y avait lié venait bel et bien d'arriver.

Une quantité phénoménale de pensée déborda de la conscience agitée de la jeune femme mais pas un seul des mots qu'elle avait patiemment préparé au cours des années ne s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblotantes.

Mais dès l'instant où les doigts qu'elle ne gardait plus prisonnier entre les siens effleurèrent doucement la joue où des larmes avait commencé à s'écouler de nouveau, dès l'instant où un sourire commença à plisser imperceptiblement les lèvres de ce visage qui était demeuré dénué de toute expression au cours des ans, dès l'instant où elle vit une légère étincelle de joie se refléter à la surface de ses yeux qui avaient été dénués de la moindre trace de vie la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu s'ouvrir, alors Ran obtint une réponse silencieuse à la question qui l'avait hanté tout ce temps.

Et à cet instant, ce n'était pas du désespoir ou de la peur qu'elle ressentait, non simplement de la joie. Une joie qui était identique à celle qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué d'éprouver si un médecin lui avait placé entre les bras l'enfant dont elle aurait accouché, au prix de plusieurs mois d'attente et de plusieurs heures de souffrance.


	7. II:Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Akemi… »

Ce nom que l'adolescente avait murmuré dans un souffle plongea instantanément les deux autres occupants de la pièce dans la stupeur, pour des raisons différentes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son épouse, en croyant que c'était elle qui avait prononcé, d'une voix presque inaudible, ce nom qui ne lui évoquait rien, et qu'il s'aperçût que ce n'était pas les lèvres tremblantes de sa femme qui avaient été franchies par ces trois syllabes, le docteur Araide fût envahi par un mélange de terreur et d'émerveillement. L'émerveillement devant un miracle qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible, la frayeur devant la fragilité de ce même miracle, qu'un mot ou un geste de trop pouvait faire cesser. Même s'il avait passé plusieurs années à étudier les cas semblables à celui qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux, de manière à réagir de la manière la plus appropriée au moment où sa patiente la plus fidèle reviendrait à la vie, il demeura aussi hébété face à sa patiente que l'aurait été un chirurgien inexpérimenté devant le corps du premier blessé qu'il devait opérer.

Ran demeura également interloquée face à ce nom qui n'avait pas plus de sens pour elle qu'un mot isolé d'une conversation entre deux étrangers dont elle ne comprenait pas la langue. Mais petit à petit, la lueur qui se reflétait dans les yeux fatigués de celle qui le lui avait murmuré en éclaira la signification. Cette femme qui avait rendu son dernier souffle en agrippant le bras de Conan, cela avait beau faire dix ans, les traits de ce visage que la mort avait rendu serein étaient restés gravés dans la mémoire de la grande sœur du petit détective. En fait, elle avait même l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière et de se retrouver à la place de Conan.

Et quoi de plus normal ? A présent, la seule chose qui différenciait l'adolescente qui était devant elle de sa grande sœur à l'agonie était la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais si Ran avait fait face aux deux sœurs, à l'instant précis où chacune d'elles franchissait les portes de la mort, elle avait encore la possibilité d'amener celle dont elle serrait la main à franchir ce seuil pour regagner le monde des vivants. Certes, mais à quel prix ?

Devait-elle la laisser croire que c'était bien sa grande sœur qui était à son chevet ? Devait-elle la laisser enfermée dans un rêve pour la libérer de ce sommeil où elle était restée prisonnière toutes ces années ? Mais combien de temps pourrait-elle rendre ce mensonge crédible, alors qu'elle n'avait entrevu celle dont elle avait pris involontairement la place que l'espace de quelques heures ? D'un autre côté, comment avoir la force de faire vivre à cette petite fille la mort de sa sœur une seconde fois?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Tôt ou tard, Ai devrait bien apprendre la cruelle vérité, et plus longtemps elle attendrait pour la lui révéler, plus elle en souffrirait.

Oui, mieux valait tout lui dire dès maintenant… Mais est ce que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour la renvoyer définitivement dans les ténèbres qu'elle venait de quitter?

Pendant un court instant, Ran songea que cela aurait peut-être été mieux pour cette fillette si elle avait continué de dormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et cette pensée la fit frissonner. Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement au bien être de sa fille adoptive, ou bien est ce qu'elle fuyait les lourdes responsabilités qu'elle s'était elle-même imposé ? Resserrant son étreinte sur la main qu'elle gardait prisonnière entre ses doigts, la jeune femme entrouvrît la bouche pour dissiper le malentendu, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres face au sourire candide de celle qui n'avait jamais eue autant l'air d'être une fillette qu'au moment où elle en avait définitivement perdu l'apparence

Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle devait briser les espoirs de cette petite fille si elle voulait réellement l'aider, la pensée de la faire souffrir en la privant une seconde fois de sa seule famille l'empêchait de concrétiser ses résolutions. Si bien qu'elle se contenta de serrer de plus belle cette main qu'elle avait si longtemps tenue dans la sienne, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de celle qui était encore sur la frontière séparant les rêves de la dure réalité.

Ran aurait probablement été incapable de trancher d'elle-même son dilemme si son époux ne l'avait pas fait à sa place, en murmurant une question à l'adolescente.

« Est-ce que tu te souvient de ton nom ? »

Araide se mordilla les lèvres devant la formulation maladroite qu'il avait donnée à cette question si cruciale.

S'il avait pu s'immiscer dans les pensées de sa patiente, il aurait en effet eu la désagréable surprise de constater que ses craintes s'étaient avérées justifiés. De toute manière, le simple fait que ses yeux se dépouillaient progressivement de leur innocence pour se plisser petit à petit en une expression méfiante suffisait amplement au médecin pour constater les conséquences de sa bévue.

Pourquoi lui avoir demandé si elle se souvenait de son nom ? Qu'il ne connaisse pas son nom ou qu'il veuille simplement qu'elle se présente, cela n'aurait rien eu d'anormal, mais comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu oublier jusqu'à son nom ? D'ailleurs… Comment se faisait-il que la question de cet inconnu en blouse blanche n'ait pas fait remonter à sa conscience une mais trois réponses possibles ? Shiho Miyano, Sherry, Ai Haibara, lequel de ces trois noms était le bon ?

Shiho Miyano… Un nom associé à un passé lointain, très lointain, un nom qu'elle associait avec cette personne qui s'efforçait de dissimuler sa frayeur derrière un sourire encourageant. Qui était cette personne du reste ? Elle avait ressenti un sentiment aussi intense que vague lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage, un sentiment qui avait finit par se stabiliser sous la forme d'un nom qu'elle avait murmuré et d'un mot qu'elle avait simplement pensé.

_« Sœur. »_

Sherry… C'était le nom d'un alcool, qu'est ce qui lui avait donné l'idée saugrenue qu'elle aurait pu s'appeler ainsi ? Personne n'aurait pu donner un nom pareil à son enfant. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un surnom ?

Mais qui aurait pu lui donner un surnom pareil ? Un frisson lui parcourût l'échine tandis qu'elle entendait résonner dans la pièce une voix familière. Une voix qui lui murmurait doucement ce surnom ridicule à l'oreille. Une voix qui en accentuait chacune des deux syllabes. Une voix grave que la gourmandise semblait faire vibrer. La gourmandise ? Non, pas exactement de la gourmandise. Cette voix semblait bien exprimer un désir mais aussi et avant tout de la cruauté.

Parcourant la pièce d'un regard terrifié, l'adolescente sentit sa frayeur perdurer alors même qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était sans objet. Il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre d'hôpital, en dehors de ce médecin et de…cette personne qui lui serrait la main. Cette personne ? Pourquoi ne la considérait-elle plus comme une sœur d'un seul coup ?

Ce regard qu'elle lui adressait aurait pourtant très bien pu être celui d'une sœur. Ce regard où l'amour et la tristesse étaient entremêlés au point que l'on ne pouvait plus les distinguer l'un de l'autre. L'amour et la tristesse… Deux sentiments différents, un seul mot à prononcer… Un mot qui pouvait être aussi un nom. Le troisième nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Ai Haibara. Haibara… Rose grise ? Le gris... Une couleur morbide. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de couleur qu'elle aurait voulu être associé, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce nom ? Choisir ce nom ? Depuis quand choisissait-on son propre nom ? Pourtant elle avait bel et bien l'impression d'avoir choisi d'être désigné par ce nom. Ce nom qu'elle avait créé. Mais si elle avait réellement crée ce nom de toute pièce, pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas l'impression d'être un pseudonyme mais un nom? Le nom d'une personne réel, non pas un nom mensonger créé pour en dissimuler un autre. Se dissimuler ? Pourquoi se dissimuler ? De quoi se dissimuler ?

Oui, elle l'avait crée pour qu'on puisse s'adresser à elle sans avoir à prononcer l'un des deux autres noms qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Même si les raisons qui l'avait poussé à éviter d'entendre les noms Sherry ou Shiho Miyano en public continuaient de lui apparaître obscures, elle était pourtant certaine que cela avait été son but premier en se créant ce nom.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est ce qu'il semblait avoir une autre signification pour elle ?

Voyons, elle ne se rappelait plus si elle avait voulu associer spécifiquement son prénom à la tristesse ou l'amour, quant à son nom de famille… Rose grise. Les roses, ses fleurs préférés, à cause de leur couleur… Le rouge. Oui c'était bel et bien le rouge la couleur qu'elle préférait entre toutes… Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi rose rouge ou rose tout court comme nom de famille ? Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons en associant le pseudonyme qu'elle s'était crée à sa couleur préférée ? Pourquoi aurait-elle du être paranoïaque à ce point là ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu la terrifier au point de tout faire pour éviter d'être associé à la moindre chose qui se rattachait à son ancienne vie ? Son ancienne vie ?

Argh, que c'était frustrant. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient sans qu'elle puisse les rattacher à quoi que ce soit. On aurait dit les pièces d'un puzzle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler dans le bon ordre, pour reconstituer le dessin qu'elles formeraient une fois réunies les unes aux autres. Bon, il fallait procéder par étape. De la même manière qu'avec un puzzle justement. On ne reconstituait jamais un puzzle d'un seul coup, on voyait d'abord que deux pièces s'imbriquaient parfaitement les unes dans les autres, puis on voyait que la forme qu'elles formaient, une fois réunies, s'associait à la forme dessinée sur une troisième pièce de puzzle, et c'est ainsi que petit à petit le chaos prenait forme selon un ordre logique.

Bien, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était donc d'examiner les pièces qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour voir avec quel autres pièces les associer pour qu'elles prennent sens.

Elle avait choisi d'associer son nom de famille à la couleur grise. Ce n'était pas sa couleur préférée alors pourquoi ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette couleur là au hasard. Pourquoi celle-là au lieu du blanc et du noir ? Parce que le gris naissait du mélange du blanc et du noir, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être associée à la première couleur, sans pouvoir vraiment être encore associée à la seconde. Le noir. Des costumes noirs. Des vêtements aussi noirs que l'âme de ceux qui en étaient revêtus. Une organisation dont les seuls signes distinctifs étaient la couleur des uniformes et les noms de codes par lesquels on désignait ses membres. Des noms d'alcool. Oui, tout prenait sens ! Elle avait fait partie de cette organisation. Shiho Miyano était le nom que lui avait donné ses parents, Sherry le nom que lui avait donné l'organisation, Ai Haibara le nom qu'elle s'était donné après avoir trahi cette organisation. Mais pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque de les trahir ? Elle savait pertinemment que si elle faisait cela, ils n'hésiteraient pas à assassiner froidement sa sœur. Pourtant elle était là, à ses côtés. Cela n'avait plus rien de logique, comment sa sœur pouvait-elle encore en vie si elle avait trahie l'organisation ? Ces deux pièces de puzzle ne pouvaient pas s'emboîter, il en fallait une troisième pour les réunir. Mais… Il y en avait justement une qu'elle avait négligé tout à l'heure et qui pouvait s'emboîter parfaitement avec ces deux là. Cette jeune femme n'était pas sa sœur, même si elle lui ressemblait, cela elle en était certaine, et donc…

Lorsque elle inséra la pièce manquante à la place qui était la sienne, l'adolescente se mit à pâlir brusquement devant la vérité qu'elle avait reconstituée.

Pendant un court instant, une lueur de désespoir illumina ses yeux avant de laisser la place à la mélancolie.

« Je m'appelle…Ai…Haibara… »

Se tournant vers Ran, la jeune fille qui venait enfin de se souvenir de son nom lui murmura une phrase qui anéantit en l'espace d'un instant la joie que ses dernières paroles avaient fait naître sur son visage.

« Et tu n'es pas ma sœur. »

Ran se contenta d'acquiescer en baissant tristement les yeux, elle ne fit aucun effort lorsque la scientifique dégagea sa main de son étreinte pour la laisser retomber sur son lit.

Constatant que les dix années de coma de sa patiente n'avait non seulement pas altéré sa mémoire mais qu'elle continuait de demeurer consciente, le docteur Araide se décida à poursuivre son diagnostic mais en s'efforçant d'être plus prudent.

« Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne ? »

Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, moins pour satisfaire le médecin que pour dissiper la sensation d'égarement qui continuait de l'envelopper, la chimiste porta doucement à ses yeux la main qui était encore imprégné de la chaleur de celle qui la lui avait serré. Quelqu'un d'autre lui avait serré cette main. Oui c'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, quelqu'un lui avait fermement serré la main avant de laisser la place à cette jeune femme qui ressemblait à sa sœur, il s'agissait…

« Ayumi… Oui, maintenant je me souviens…de ce jour là. Celui où tu as failli mourir devant moi… Oui, tu serais morte si je ne t'avais écarté de la trajectoire de cette voiture… »

Laissant son regard errer sur les murs blancs qui l'entouraient avant d'examiner de plus près la tenue d'une des deux personnes qui était à son chevet, l'adolescente sentit un semblant de soulagement l'envahir quand elle fût enfin capable de s'assigner une place dans le monde où elle venait de s'éveiller. Elle s'appelait Ai Haibara, elle était orpheline, elle se trouvait dans un hôpital, elle s'y trouvait suite à un accident. Un accident… Oui, un accident de voiture qui avait bien failli coûter la vie de sa meilleure amie.

« Ayumi, est ce qu'elle est dans cet hôpital, elle aussi ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à lui sauver la vie ou bien.. ? »

Ran se mit à sourire tendrement en voyant que la première pensée d'Haibara, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de sa situation, était pour son amie.

« Oui, Ai, Ayumi va bien, grâce à toi.»

Les paroles de la jeune femme ramenèrent un semblant de sourire sur le visage de la chimiste.

« Ah… Tant mieux… Elle est vraiment sortie indemne de cet accident ? »

« Oui, Ai, elle n'a pas eue une seule égratignure. »

« Ah ? Alors elle pourra bientôt me rende visite ? »

Dès l'instant où la question de la scientifique résonna dans la chambre, un vague de tristesse passa sur les visages de ses deux autres occupants.

« Oui mais pas tout de suite. Tu dois encore te reposer un peu avant de pouvoir recevoir des visites. »

Araide espérait de tout son cœur que sa réponse serait suffisante pour leur permettre de gagner un peu de temps. Ils devaient procéder par étape avant de confronter la jeune fille aux traces visibles que le temps avait laissé sur ses proches. C'était déjà une chance inestimable que dans son état elle ne les ait pas remarqué sur les deux personnes qui étaient face à elle, mais cela tiendrait du miracle qu'elle ne se pose pas la moindre question en voyant une adolescente à la place de la fillette de sept ans dont elle se souvenait.

Malheureusement pour le médecin, son inquiétude n'était pas passée inaperçu aux yeux de sa patiente.

« Combien de temps ? Dans combien de temps est ce que je pourrait recevoir des visites ? »

Le docteur toussota, il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur pouvoir connaître lui-même la réponse à cette question.

« Bientôt. »

« Bientôt ? Demain ? Après demain ? Dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Est ce que vous pourriez me donner une réponse plus précise que bientôt ? »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te faire de promesse. Cela dépendra de l'évolution de ton état. »

Après tout, ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

« L'évolution de mon état… »

Loin de dissiper l'irritation de la scientifique, la réponse évasive ne fit que l'accroître, la poussant à tortiller entre ses doigts l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en tirer de cette manière

C'est à cet instant précis que la chimiste prit conscience de la longueur anomale que venait de prendre sa chevelure d'un seul coup. A cet instant, ses cheveux étaient au moins aussi long que ceux de sa défunte sœur, non, ils n'avaient même plus rien à envier à la longueur de ceux de son assassin. Comment est ce que cette absurdité pouvait-elle être possible ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir poussé de manière aussi démesuré, même si l'accident l'avait plongé dans le coma durant quelques jours, ou même quelques semaines.

« Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps est ce que je suis dans cet hôpital ? »

Le médecin détourna les yeux face au regard inquisiteur de sa patiente.

« Bien, à ce que je vois, il est inutile d'espérer que vous répondiez en toute franchise à une de mes questions. Dans ce cas, autant en finir tout de suite, apportez-moi un miroir. »

Araide écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à la demande incongrue de la chimiste, avant d'en comprendre brusquement le sens.

« Je ne pense pas...que cela soit possible pour le moment… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas un seul miroir dans cet hôpital ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, allez en chercher un ailleurs. Cela ne devrait pas vous prendre beaucoup de temps pour m'en dénicher un quelque part dans cette ville. »

« Ai, le problème n'est pas là. Il est encore trop tôt pour que… »

« Trop tôt pour que je puisse me voir dans un miroir, c'est ça que vous voulez me dire ? Et comment est ce que je dois le comprendre ? Mon accident m'a défiguré, c'est cela ?»

Même si sa dernière question n'avait pas eue d'autre but que de faire sortir le médecin de ses gonds, Haibara ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant qu'elle ait pu contenir une part de vérité sur son état. Si bien qu'elle se sentit obligé de se passer une main tremblante sur son visage. Et même si ses doigts n'avaient pas senti le contact rugueux d'une cicatrice, ses inquiétudes, loin de se réduire, s'intensifièrent face à un second détail qu'elle avait eue sous les yeux sans le remarquer.

Sa main…Ses doigts… Ce n'était plus les doigts potelés de la main d'une petite fille qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ils étaient trop longs pour cela, beaucoup trop longs. Ce n'étaient même pas des doigts d'adultes, ils étaient trop fins, anormalement fins. En fait, elle avait l'impression de contempler la main d'un squelette qui n'aurait eu que la peau sur les os. Au sens propre du terme.

« Apportez-moi un miroir, maintenant. »

Ce n'était plus seulement la colère mais aussi la peur qui faisait trembler la voix de la chimiste, et l'infortuné docteur avait de plus en plus de mal à imaginer une manière possible de faire reculer l'échéance fatale qui se rapprochait. Presser le bouton qui amènerait immédiatement les infirmières dans la chambre et leur demander d'administrer un calmant à la malade, pour la faire plonger dans un sommeil qui aurait au moins l'avantage de ne pas se prolonger sur plusieurs années ? Cela ne ferait que faire reculer le problème et la pousserait à lui faire de nouveau la même requête avec encore plus d'insistance lors de son réveil.

Ce fût finalement Ran qui trancha le dilemme de son époux en extirpant un minuscule miroir à main de la poche de sa veste, avant de le tendre à sa fille adoptive d'une main tremblante.

Araide eût beau tendre le bras d'un geste désespéré vers l'innocent petit objet qui pouvait faire autant de dégât à l'esprit de sa patiente que cette maudite voiture n'en avait déjà fait subir à son corps, il finit par le laisser retomber le long de son corps d'un geste las. Il était déjà trop tard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Haibara avait l'impression de voir une étrangère se refléter dans un miroir à sa place, mais jamais auparavant l'apparition qui lui avait fait face à travers une de ses parois de verre ne lui était apparût aussi terrifiante. Elle n'avait définitivement plus rien d'une petite fille de huit ans, mais elle connaissait déjà parfaitement l'apparence qu'aurait la petite Haibara lorsqu'elle aurait atteint l'âge adulte, ce n'était pas la vision de cette jeune femme qui s'était appelle Shiho Miyano qui la terrifiait. Ce n'était pas non plus la révélation, par l'intermédiaire de ce visage quelle revoyait enfin, du nombre d'années qu'elle avait passé dans le coma, elle n'était pas encore en mesure de faire cette simple déduction. Ce n'était même pas la ressemblance frappante que la longueur nouvelle de ses cheveux lui avait donné avec se défunte sœur.

Non, c'était d'abord les cernes démesurés que surmontaient ses yeux, des cernes qui auraient pu convaincre n'importe qui qu'elle avait dormi durant de longues années, ce qui n'était après tout que la stricte vérité. C'était ensuite ses joues, qui étaient aussi creuses que si elle n'avait pas avalé le moindre aliment durant plusieurs années, ce qui, là encore, n'était que trop vrai, un simple coup d'œil sur l'intraveineuse qui était fixé à son bras le lui confirmait. Il y avait aussi la pâleur de cette peau qui n'avait plus été exposé au soleil depuis un temps interminable, cette peau dont le teint blanchâtre lui évoquait celui d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Un véritable cadavre ambulant, c'était sous cette forme qu'elle apparaissait aux autres, c'était le visage de cette pitoyable âme en peine qu'ils verraient avant tout, ce ne serait pas sur ses yeux que le regard de ses interlocuteurs serait fixé mais sur cette cicatrice qui ornait encore sa gorge.

Cette cicatrice… Haibara ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses doigts tremblants dessus de la même manière qu'une personne defigurée par un accident de la route l'aurait fait sur la balafre qui ornait à présent son visage.

A cet instant, les souffrances qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes après son accident lui revinrent instantanément à l'esprit, de même que la douleur aussi inhumaine que lancinante qui l'avait déchiré chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à inspirer ou expirer. Si bien que pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, elle se mit à haleter, au point de se demander si elle n'allait pas finir par périr d'étouffement si jamais ses difficultés respiratoires ne se mettaient pas à diminuer au lieu de s'accroître d'instant en instant.

Et la pensée morbide qu'un tube lui avait été planté dans le cou durant toute ces années lui instilla une nausée si forte qu'elle n'eût même plus la force de tenir encore dans le creux de sa main le miroir qui lui avait fait entrevoir la terrifiante vérité.

Sans être aussi intense que la panique qui avait gagné l'occupante du lit, la terreur des deux personnes qui la contemplaient se recroqueviller sur elle-même n'avait rien à envier, pour l'une, à celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait serré une petite fille dans ses bras pour la protéger du déluge de balles qui s'abattait autour d'elles, et pour l'autre, à celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris la nature du piège que le détective Mouri avait tendu à sa belle-mère.

Tandis que son mari pressait d'un geste frénétique le bouton qui signalait aux infirmières que leur présence était requise de toute urgence dans cette chambre, Ran se mit à refermer doucement ses bras autour de l'adolescente terrifié, avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse que si elle s'était mise à étreindre une fragile poupée de verre.

Ce geste, si semblable à celui qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle s'était interposée entre elle et la mort qui lui adressait le plus cynique des sourires parvint à dissiper petit à petit l'anxiété d'Haibara

Lorsque sa respiration eût enfin repris un rythme à peu près normal, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui continuait de l'étreindre, la scientifique se mit à murmurer une nouvelle fois la question auquel aucune des deux personnes qui continuait de la regarder d'un air anxieux n'avait eue le courage de répondre.

« Combien de temps ? »

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de colère ou de peur dans sa voix, la seule chose qui s'y exprimait était le désespoir. Un désespoir d'une telle intensité que Ran ne doutait pas qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à la question qu'elle venait de poser.

« Dix ans… »

« Dix ans… »

Ces mots étaient dépourvu du moindre sens pour la chimiste tandis qu'elle les répétait d'une voix éteinte, contrairement aux paroles que lui murmurait doucement celle qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en resserrant doucement son étreinte.

« S'il te plaît, ne ferme pas les yeux, cela fait dix ans, dix ans que nous attendons tous que tu les ouvres. »

« Dix ans… »

A présent ces mots prenaient un semblant de sens pour la scientifique. C'était la durée pendant laquelle des personnes avaient continué de penser à elle. Il y avait eu des personnes pour regretter son absence, des personnes pour attendre son retour. Durant ces dix années, elle n'avait pas été seule. Elle n'était pas seule à cet instant. Sa grande sœur n'était plus là mais il y avait quelqu'un pour la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant. Il y avait au moins une personne sur terre pour la supplier de rester, une personne qui en cet instant sanglotait doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait sincèrement à elle et qu'elle ne la laisserait plus seule, plus jamais seule...

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrît enfin pour laisser le passage au personnel médical de l'hôpital et que Ran desserra doucement son étreinte sur la jeune fille, ce fût pour constater que, si elle avait fermé les yeux, à en juger à l'expression sereine de son visage, une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais eue au cours du sommeil dont elle avait fini par émerger, elle finirait par les rouvrir… Et ce ne serait pas dans dix autres années…


End file.
